NOIR: The Forgotten
by Steve Edward
Summary: Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura with an old friend Randy Baldwin race to stop a nightmare from reoccuring in Europe, when they find out that the late Sister Altena had another plan up her sleeve concieved before she died.
1. NOIR: The Forgotten Ch1

NOIR

Chapter One

The Forgotten

By Steve Edward

The characters of Mireille Bouquet, Kirika Yumura and Sister Altena are neither owned by me nor my original creations. These three characters are based on the original anime series by Ryoe Tsukimura.

Other characters presented within are entirely my own and any resemblances to persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

Any events described taking place is purely coincidental.

Any descriptions of buildings, specific locations are from the authors' perspective and any geographical errors are entirely the responsibility of the author.

(For time line references and author notes, please refer to the end of Chapter 6.)

The recent past late April, Airfield at Toussus-le-Noble, France…

Finishing with the flightlog, Randy Baldwin walked to the Fixed Base Operations Building to make arraignments for his return flight in the morning. Satisfied that the Gulfstream would be serviced as requested Randy too left the airport and went to a nearby motel, where he placed two phone calls. The first was to Gina then the second was to Tabitha Alexander who briefly answered and waited for Randy's reply, "Tabitha, both Mireille and Kirika have returned to France. I will be headed home tomorrow."

Tabitha Alexander giving her thanks hung up and turned to the computer screen and read the message acknowledging that Noir would accept the assignment. Getting up from her desk, Tabitha walked to the window and looked out onto the Virginia countryside and issued a silent prayer for all three.

Present day, 1st of July, Friday morning – Knokke-Heist, Belgium…

Henri his portly girth slowed him down as he was not able to run very fast. The blood and brain matter that now marred his suit which had set him back 2000 euro had belonged to one of his two body guards which lay dead along side his partner whose neck had been snapped cleanly.

Slipping on the wet cobble stone sidewalk as he rounded the corner he fell to his feet, struggling to get up; Henri noted a pair of feet coming to a stop before him.

Kirika Yumura looked down at the man she knew as Henri. His chosen occupation was of being an arms dealer. Kirika barely raised an eyebrow as Henri begged for his life, offering her untold wealth. Kirika replied, "I will have none of your blood money Henri," as she fired the silenced Beretta twice. Henri, with his eyes bulging in shock collapsed to the wet cobblestones beneath him dead.

Mireille Bouquet came from the darkened shadows across the street and joined Kirika, "One less arms merchant to pedal his wares to extremists. Lets go home Kirika."

Together Mireille and Kirika walked away into the darkness towards the sea front of the port city.

1st of July, Friday mid-day, Baldwin Farm, Hall County, Georgia, United States

Randy Maynard Baldwin lay sprawled on the exercise matt in the basement of his home with his two step-children, Corey Baldwin and Ashley Baldwin standing over him. Corey glanced at his sister, "Sis, I think you over did that!" as Randy shaking the spots and stars from his eyes raised himself slowly off the matt. Gina Baldwin the former Mrs. Gina Frazier looked on from the sidelines as her husband rose to his feet.

Getting up from her chair, Gina approached her husband Randy and handed him a towel, "Randy I think that is enough for the day for everyone. I believe Ashley and Corey are suitably instructed for now," as Randy accepted the towel and a peck on the cheek from his wife.

Running the towel through his hair, Randy took in Ashley dressed out in her karate workout suit and then Corey who was similarly attired, "Ok you two. Hit the showers," then acknowledging the bows from each of his step-children he watched as both walked up the staircase to the main level of the house.

Gina Baldwin watched her husband of one month finished toweling himself down. It had been nearly two months since Ashley's kidnapping and rescue in which associates of her husband whom she had come to know as Noir and known only to the children as Auntie Mireille Bouquet and Auntie Kirika Yumura had charged into a darkened farm to save her daughter. Ashley's kidnapper, Darrell the half-brother to her late former husband William Frazier was now serving a life sentence without the possibility of parole.

Following her husband upstairs, Gina recalled being hesitant about both Corey and Ashley being instructed in the martial arts, but Randy had persuaded her and after discussing it with Corey and Ashley; Gina had been pleasantly surprised that both were willing to learn.

Randy mused over the day's lessons as he climbed the stairs to go to the master bedroom. Corey and Ashley were astute pupils and with further experience would benefit from martial arts as it would strengthen both mentally and physically. Ashley had recovered emotionally and physically from the kidnapping thankfully. The newlyweds along with their children had stood in the courtroom as the sentence was handed down to Darrell Frazier who could only acknowledge in writing as his jaw was still wired shut.

Gina Baldwin in the kitchen looked forward to the three weeks ahead as Corey and

Ashley was going to attend summer camps. Corey was leaving in the morning to travel with his fellow teammates to attend a soccer camp in Colorado. Ashley attending a music camp in New York City at The Juilliard School of Music would be leaving with other promising pianists to attend a chaperoned event there as well, which left just her and Randy.

The FedEx Delivery truck tooting its horn as it drove into the farm yard and began backing up to the house interrupted Gina's musings. Looking at the window, Gina not expecting anything wondered what was being delivered.

July 1st, Friday evening, Pas de la Casa, France…

Sister Katrina sat in her sparse but comfortable living quarters of the convent at which she was Head Mother. The oil lamp flickered slightly as Sister Katrina who at age 84, opened her personal diary and set the quill to paper began to write, "What many feared after Sister Altena's death has now come to pass in the five years since her passing. I had hoped that it was not true. But since the reemergence of Noir those many years ago after conducting my own findings with the assistance of Sister's Kanna and Jane; I have concluded that the late Sister Altena had planned for and had already prepared for the next Noir. The letter demanding that I turn over the Lagonel Manuscript so that the ritual to initiate the final candidates could take place had caused grave concern within me."

Setting the quill down on the table, Sister Katrina glanced out of the open window into the darkness falling upon the Pyrenees Mountains. Sighing slightly Sister Katrina resumed, "After conferring with other Soldats, I have decided to intervention is wise at this point to prevent this from occurring again. I have entrusted the Lagonel Manuscript and all historical records pertaining to Noir to an American named Randy Maynard Baldwin who is residing within the United States.

"I have also have written of my concerns to the current Noir, who suffered so much at the hands of Sister Altena. It is my hope that the American and Noir working together can locate the candidates and prevent them from forming another Noir. Too many have suffered as Noir and we need not another. I pray that those who will have to shoulder this burden will be strong in physical, mental and spiritual strengths as they try to prevent what a small few want to surely come to pass."

Friday July 1st, 9 PM local time, Paris, France …

Mireille Bouquet sat rereading the letter that Kirika Yumura had retrieved from the mail box. Kirika sitting next to Mireille heard her sigh, "Then it is likely true that Altena had proceeded to begin the training of our replacements," as Mireille set the letter down she nodded, "Apparently so Kirika. Altena was shrewd and calculating. She had begun the so called weeding process even before our final trial at "The Manor."

Kirika picked up the envelope and fingered the broken wax seal that had bore the imprint of the Soldats, "Sister Katrina was not apparently part of the inner circle of Altena and had originally dissented to the trials themselves. Sister Katrina's admittance of being a Soldat and openly advising another Noir may come into existence is suspicious itself. Do Sister Katrina and the Soldats have another purpose in mind? Perhaps we are to become the final trial for the candidates."

Mireille reflected on a comment made by Randy Baldwin at his home in the United States, "Neither you or Kirika can keep up Noir forever. There will come a time to end it, and make plans for the future; the future of not being Noir to begin a new life a life of peace." Mireille remembered the steel grey eyes of Randy boring into her own hammering home the statement, "Yes Kirika, I do believe we will be their trial. Their path has been already chosen and Mr. Baldwin was correct when it came to the threads that bind may pass in the night but see the light of day. Altena bound us together in the darkness, yet by day the truth will be seen. We have to look for the light to guide us."

Saturday, July 2nd, Baldwin Farm, Hall County, Georgia, United States

Though Corey and Ashley had been intrigued by the shipping cases that were in their step-fathers study, both knew that the consulting work their step-father was involved with would likely require that he would be receiving reference materials.

Gina Baldwin had read the letter enclosed in the FedEx document envelope three times and was still appalled at the request. Her husband carrying the last of the luggage past the kitchen for Corey and Ashley had seriously considered of refusing delivery; but the odd instructions from the driver for them to open the envelope had changed his mind.

The rides for Corey and Ashley arrived and Gina joined Randy in the farm yard to see her two children off on their respective trips. Mrs. Pike, Ashley's instructor a graduate of Juilliard would be accompanying her back to her alma mater. Corey getting into the Suburban with his teammates waved back one last time as he left the farm.

Returning to the house, Gina and Randy walked to the study where Randy following the instructions in the letter began to open the containers one by one.

The largest contained the proverbial bombshell of the Soldats, the Lagonel Manuscript and the late Sister Altena's personal diary.

The remainder contained historical information surrounding Noir and their storied histories.

Gina taking one of the books opened it and read the contents briefly then set it down on Randy's desk, "The Latin language a lost form in itself. Any casual reader picking the book up would see gibberish."

Randy smiled in agreement, "True. But there are some that can obviously still read and write Latin and you my dear are one of them." Gina sighing took a seat across from Randy, "Yes my dear I can read and write Latin. The question is why you? The Soldats could have chosen someone else to do this."

Randy had thought about it as well, "I suspect that Sister Katrina in consulting with other Soldats had learned of my involvement with Noir from Tabitha Alexander. Since I am an outsider but one that can be trusted, Sister Katrina sent the materials to me."

Gina unamused replied, "Why did she just not make contact with whoever has custody of the candidates and tell them that they would not be needed?" Randy leaned back in the chair, "Likely it is because she can not find them. The Soldats apparently do keep secrets close to their breasts and would not reveal that kind of information easily."

Gina about to speak was interrupted by the phone. Picking it up Randy answered and was greeted by the voice of Tabitha Alexander, "Hello Mr. Baldwin. How is your weekend going?" Engaging the speakerphone Randy set the handset down, "Tabitha. It is not going well, are you behind this in anyway officially?"

Tabitha replied, "No Randy I am not. All of this is unofficial. Are you alone?" Randy clenched his teeth, "No I am not. My wife is with me."

Tabitha gazing out the window frowned, "Perhaps Gina might want to leave?" Gina stood up and walked closer to the phone, "Mrs. Alexander. Like hell I will! Now speak up what is on your mind."

Tabitha elicited a soft laugh, "Very well Gina. The committee made the choice of utilizing the services of your husband because it was felt that a neutral outsider would be able to accomplish what needs to be done. The goal is to stop the formation of another Noir that would be controlled or even directed by ones who are likely carrying out the last wishes of the late Sister Altena."

Gina glancing at Randy replied, "Surely the Soldats themselves can prevent this or even you?" Tabitha replied, "Gina unfortunately there appears to be a very small faction within the Soldats who are pushing for the Noir legacy to continue. Exactly who they are is currently unknown. As for Agency involvement, for the time being it is completely out of the question. The current Noir has been informed and will assist in this matter. First and foremost will be to identify and locate the candidates and then the second is to intervene and stop the final ritual if the candidates arrive before they can be located."

Gina looked questionably at Randy then asked, "Arrive where Tabitha?" Randy interrupted, "They will go to "The Manor" the ritual site itself. It is stepped in tradition."

Tabitha replied, "Randy is likely correct. The first inkling that there was another Noir in the process of emerging was a written request received by Sister Katrina demanding that she turn over the Lagonel Manuscript for use in the ritual. She was to have delivered it to "The Manor" so the ritual could take place."

Randy looked at the book resting on his desk, "Well thanks a lot Tabitha. Now I've become bait. Those who want this book will come looking for it." Tabitha replied, "Not necessarily. I believe that they will await its return to European soil. You are after all going to accept the assignment?"

Randy about to reply was interrupted by Gina, "Yes he will on one condition and that is I will be part of the team. He is not gallivanting off alone on this." Tabitha expecting such replied, "Very well Gina if you insist."

Randy musing a moment spoke, "Tabitha, out of curiosity how did Sister Katrina end up with all of these materials in the first place?" Tabitha frowned, "After the ritual failed five years ago, the Soldats gathered what they could at the time and turned them over into the custody of Sister Katrina, who conducted the last Noir ritual before Altena's and that ritual took place in 1965. I might add that Sister Katrina's initiates survived and did retire from Noir in 1985."

Gina replied, "How many former Noirs is still alive Tabitha?" Tabitha replied "Besides Sister Katrina's there is just one. The Noir prior to Sister Katrina's now resides in a nursing home in Sweden; her partner is deceased having been killed during an assignment in 1964. Sister Katrina's are married and grandmothers several times over. Gina I must ask that no contact be made with any former Noirs out of respect for their privacy and of course the awkwardness it might bring upon their families."

Randy replied, "Agreed. I do not believe there will be any need. Tabitha, I expect to be in France Sunday evening as such I will make contact with Noir to arrange a meeting place. Also Tabitha if possible could you do me a favor?" Tabitha turned back to her desk, "What kind of favor Randy?" Randy Baldwin replied, "Working back from the day that Sister Katrina received the demand letter, would you do a discreet inquiry into anything that may have taken place on the European continent relating to assassinations. It is my belief that Altena's final pair has already been active. If anything is uncovered can you forward it to me?"

Tabitha tapped her pen on the desk a moment, "Very well Randy I shall see what I can do for you. If possible can you tell me where you will be landing in France?" Randy thought a moment and replied, "I will be flying into Tarbes-Ossun-Lourdes Airfield south of Tarbes, France since it is the closest airfield that can handle the Gulfstream. If you get anything have someone bring any updates there." Tabitha acknowledged that she would and hung up.

Turning to Gina, Randy looked at his wife standing next to him "Gina this will not be a game in any sense, the stakes will be rather high." Gina Baldwin turned and moved a chair closer to the desk and sat, "Randy, I took the vows for better or for worse. You and Noir can not do this alone." Gina picked up the handset and gave it to Randy, "Time to call Mireille and Kirika."

Saturday evening, Minsk, Belarus …

When each looked at the other they saw themselves as if they were before a mirror. Nina sat next to her identical twin Irena who gazed out the window of the train, her reflection in the window mixing with that of her sister creating three.

She and her sister were 14 years old; neither had known who their true mother and father had been. Raised by a succession of men and woman who had temporarily become their mothers and fathers each had in their young lives been exposed to harsh lessons of learning to kill and to survive in the world around them.

Three weeks earlier both had been sent to a site of a meeting involving militant military leaders. Their assignment had been simple and to the point. Terminate all that were taking part. Except for a low level staff member, all were killed. Russian security forces having received information about the meeting had already planned to conduct their own strike, however when the security forces arrived they found that someone had already paid the meeting site a visit.

Nina and Irena having infiltrated as planned and conducting the terminations as ordered suffered no injuries or wounds. After a week of rest the twins, received their final directives and had slowly made their way to where they were now, on a train headed west towards France.

Their simple goal was to reach "The Manor" where they would receive their final ritual. Nina and Irena had been told that from the moment they boarded the train, they would be on their final trial.

Saturday afternoon, Paris, France

Mireille Bouquet had read the e-mail from Randy Baldwin earlier in the day and as expected the phone rang near the appointed time, "Good afternoon Mireille, this is Randy." Mireille smiling replied, "Randy, it is good to hear your voice. How are you and the family doing?"

Gina replied, "Mireille, I and Randy are doing fine as are the kids. I hope both you and Kirika are doing the same?" Mireille chuckled, "We are both doing well Madam Baldwin. I hope the wedding gift was to your liking?"

Gina glanced at the silver serving set on display within the study, locked inside lighted display case, the gold inlay reflecting the light that lit the Maiden's engraved on the surface of the large silver tray and the words engraved beneath in Latin, "Protected by Thy Hands." Randy wearing a ring which contained a smaller version as did Gina who wore a pendant with a locket, those too had been gifts. Randy unconsciously ran a finger over the ring as he spoke with Mireille.

Gina replied, "It is certainly lovely and will be cherished," as Randy recalled the questions from Corey and Ashley about the engraving itself. Randy interrupted, "Mireille the gift from the both of you is wonderful to say the least. I guess you know what this call is about?"

Kirika returning from the kitchen with two cups of tea sat next to Mireille replied, "Yes Monsieur Baldwin we are." Hearing Kirika's voice Randy smiled, "Well we might as well get to the point. I and Gina are flying to France in the morning. I will be landing at Tarbes-Ossun-Lourdes Airfield south of Tarbes, France. Can you meet us there?"

Mireille briefly looked at a map of France replied, "Yes we can Randy. What do you need?" Randy Baldwin picked up the list of essentials, "First off we will need transportation. Separate vehicles, with off-road capabilities. I am sending another e-mail now to you with the details. Enclosed is a bank account to utilize for any purchases. I prefer outright purchase instead of renting. Get Land Rovers that are fully equipped for off-road operations and a cargo trailer that can go with a Land Rover. The Pyrenees Mountains can be unforgiving as you both know. The convent has no power sources so that generator that I want will come in handy."

Kirika waiting for the printer to finish the last two pages read the initial printout, "Mr. Baldwin, The need for the backpacking supplies and tents? Are you going camping?"

Randy chuckled, "Yes and for a reason. The convent is too far from "The Manor" to be suitable for day to day surveillance. It may boil down to finding a suitable place to make camp there. I believe that the final pair selected by Altena is already on their way to "The Manor" as we speak. Even with what information, I and Gina have been able to glean from her diary there is not enough to identify them so we will have to intercept them within "The Manor" or as close to it as possible hence the camping gear."

Mireille leaning back in her chair replied "Randy is there any indication as to their ages?" as Kirika retrieved the last of the printouts handed them to Mireille; Randy replied, "Given the prior selection methods of Altena, I suspect they are currently 14 years old."

Mireille frowned, "That is preposterous! Surely Altena would not have then decided to unleash the next pair at such an early age?"

Randy picked up Altena's diary, "There are several passages within Altena's diary making reference to the selection. I suspect that Altena made plans in the event that the final trial that you and Kirika participated in failed, her alternate candidates would carry on her legacy at a latter date. Nearly six years have passed since the last ritual and the demand for the Lagonel Manuscript does bear it out. Someone is likely following Altena's will through a written plan that she left behind with someone only she trusted. I am calling it a manifesto."

Mireille sighed, "If you are correct, then the manifesto would contain directives to the candidates which upon the completion of their final ritual; they would begin to carry out. With the directives known only to final pair, they would without consulting or being given further direction would carry the orders out even to the point of their own deaths."

Gina shuddered at that thought, "With little supervision and no list of targets; even the Soldats would be powerless to prevent their activities. If indeed such a young age, the pair would be unnoticed and would be able to carry out what ever Altena's last wishes were?"

Kirika frowned, "For what purpose and reason? Altena is dead." Randy reflected back to a passage in the diary, "Revenge Kirika. Altena was a war orphan. There was an uprising in Eastern Europe in the mid-1950's and Altena was caught in it. It was brutally put down and there was little control over the actions of the soldiers. Altena was taken by a soldier and brutally raped repeatedly. She finally escaped his treatment by killing him with his own gun."

Gina having read the passage as well replied, "Altena's original goal was to use Noir as her hands of revenge. Assassinate the men responsible for the decisions made. Afterward she would then begin to focus on leaders who had failed to intervene. In short she was planning on destabilizing the various governments of the European continent and had plans for emerging as a new leader to rally those disenchanted with what would become chaotic governments who would be too busy leveling charges and counter-charges against each other instead of dealing with their internal problems."

Mireille reflected back to the events prior to ritual and "The Manor", "Altena was preparing me and Kirika for such events. The assignments that were given to us were no more than training." Randy replied, "In all likelihood that was the case. Altena was using the assignments to see how your interactions affected the final outcomes of governments that were already on shaky foundations. Her diary made note of those activities as well. I took the liberty of cross-referencing your prior activities and the final outcomes did bear some surprising outcomes. In the South America intervention, though there was a civil war after the intervention there is now a democratic government in place which is stable and thriving. I might add it did not come cheap. Several thousand on each side did die before peace was finally obtained.

Kirika replied, "What of the Middle-East intervention?" as Mireille pondering the implications was lost in thought, Randy replied "Similar circumstances but not democratic in any sense of the word. The religious leaders stepped in and took control of the government and rule that country with a harsh hand, but the general populace does enjoy a new found prosperity."

Randy had reviewed the interventions closely. Each had been a mini-experiment unto itself. If conducted on a grander scale within the European continent the likelihood of causing a catastrophic war would be likely, hence his personal decision to intervene. It did not matter the ages of the candidates themselves, with their movements virtually undetectable they would be the near perfect assassins.

If the manifesto did exist, Altena would get her revenge from beyond the grave. To prevent it from happening, the ritual itself would have to be stopped or the candidates themselves killed or taken into custody. For the Soldats, those within their ranks following the manifesto would likely try to prevent any outside interference at least up to a point. The candidates would likely consider this a trial to complete before their final ritual, which would make him and Noir their sworn enemies.

Mireille spoke, "Randy if the candidates are in fact now in their final trial that would entail reaching "The Manor"?" Randy replied, "Unfortunately yes. With my involvement, that will likely focus their attentions on me directly. I do have what they want so I am going to make it easier for them to get to me by coming to France. The candidates will likely consider the current Noir as part of the challenge to complete the trial before the ritual. The faction of the Soldats will be providing some sort of intelligence to the candidates so that they can complete the trial."

Gina interrupted, "Making you a target in such a fashion my husband does little to comfort. These candidates will have little remorse in killing. I do not want to loose you."

Randy turned to his wife, "There is little I can do to alter what is now taking place. I want any confrontations that may take place to happen there and not here. It is a risk that I have to take. I want to stop the candidates but do so in a fashion that we all live. Altena's twisted revenge can not take place. If we can alter the outcome then peace will prevail."

Randy picked up the handset, "Mireille, Kirika. Both of you know what is at stake. Noir was not meant to be used in this fashion. Working together I know the candidates can be stopped and the Soldats who are responsible can be punished appropriately. I'll see the both of you tomorrow. Good luck."

Mireille said her goodbye's as well and turned off the speaker phone then turned to Kirika, "If Randy and Gina Baldwin are willing to participate there is little choice for us as well. Those acting on Altena's last wishes will have to be located. We need to start now with obtaining what he needs."

Tabitha Alexander conducting her own discreet inquiry found what had been the result of the candidate's prior activities. Taking place in a province of Eastern Europe the report of militant military commanders being assassinated; with only one survivor.

Retrieving further details, Tabitha Alexander had the information packaged and with an extra gift for Randy Baldwin had the material immediately sent to Paris, France.

Ned Smith, formerly a member of a Central Intelligence Agency Rapid Response Team was the Bureau Chief for the Agency in France. The highly encrypted message that had been delivered by courier directed that Ned Smith was to deliver the material to Tarbes-Ossun-Lourdes airfield outside of Tarbes, France immediately on Sunday afternoon. The person to whom he was to deliver the items to brought a smile to his face, Randy Baldwin.

Saturday evening, Paris, France

Mireille paused at the door looking back at the pool table. Laying on its surface was a letter directed to the candidates. There was little doubt that they would come here first, but as Randy Baldwin had already stated that any confrontation should take place at "The Manor", or more importantly at the convent; that letter would be more than enough to entice them there. Closing the door behind her Mireille descended the stairs to the street below and joined Kirika. Both women climbed into nearly identical Land Rovers and drove off into the night.


	2. NOIR: The Forgotten Ch2

NOIR

Chapter Two

The Forgotten

By Steve Edward

Sheriff Phil Nagel dressed in civvies rode in the rear passenger seat of the Chevrolet Suburban which had been a wedding gift to Gina Baldwin from her husband Randy. The three were headed to Peachtree-Dekalb Airport on a cloudy Sunday morning in near silence.

Phil eyed the manila envelope that contained instructions in the event of Randy Baldwin's death. The phone call from Randy having Phil to come by for a visit had been initially a routine friendly phone call, but after arriving at the Baldwin farm, it turned out to be any such thing.

Both Randy and Gina had sat with Phil Nagel in their study and discussed what had so recently transpired. Now Phil rode with Randy and Gina where he would see them off from the airport. The rear of the Suburban was crammed with luggage, equipment cases and as Phil dryly noted enough firepower to start a small war.

The Gulfstream V sat on the tarmac already prepped and ready to fly, the only thing left was a final preflight by Randy and the loading of the baggage which Phil did while Randy examined the aircraft.

Handing the last case inside to Randy, Phil boarded the aircraft and sat briefly in a passenger seat, "Randy, are you still sure you want to go through with this?"

Randy returning from the rear of the aircraft sat across from his childhood friend Phil Nagel, "I gave it a lot of thought, but there is little choice in the matter. You know what Noir is about. Noir was never meant to be used in this fashion. The Soldats themselves are worried that if these rogues get loose there will be little chance of stopping them."

Phil sighed, "Why don't they just do what you are planning to do and have someone go in and setup a trap to ensnare them?" Randy frowned, "The Soldats gave that a great deal of thought, but who within their own is trustworthy enough to carry out the plan? The mistrust is rather high amongst them, so bringing in an outsider was their choice."

Disembarking the plane with Randy, Phil walked with Randy to the Suburban "Randy, just do me a favor and come back in one piece and bring Gina back too." Randy closed the tailgate and handed the keys to Phil Nagel, "I intend to Phil. See you in a couple of weeks."

Phil watched Randy help Gina board the Gulfstream, then the ground crew closed the boarding hatch. A few moments later the Rolls Royce power plants spooled up and the Gulfstream moved off towards the runway and France.

Nina and Irena were in Paris. Carrying forged identity documents the twins quietly entered the foyer of the apartment house where Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura lived. Nina had entered the apartment first followed by her sister. The apartment was empty, its occupants having left late Saturday evening.

Irena found the letter written and signed by Mireille and Kirika. Neither had expected to find their quarry so easily. Nina crumpled the letter slowly in her hand and with her sister exited the small apartment. Tossing the crumpled paper into a nearby waste container on their way down the street, Nina and Irena boarded a bus that would take both to the central train station.

Kirika Yumura and Mireille Bouquet traveling in separate vehicles were making their way to their next destination. The identical Land Rovers, both powered by diesels made good time. Kirika towing the trailer following behind Mireille had pondered with Mireille if they should not expect a visit from the candidates. Mireille had agreed with Baldwin's decision that if any confrontations were to take place, it would be on their terms and not the candidates and it would be at "The Manor" or the convent itself.

The chirp on Mireille's phone announced a wireless text message. Mireille smiled at the text messages as she scrolled them past. Noir's opponents had indeed visited their apartment, the concealed sensors monitoring their movements. In and out in 10 minutes according to the security system, thus having waited a preprogrammed period of time before sending the notification.

Sunday, Mid-Morning, Over the Atlantic

Gina Baldwin sitting in the cabin had continued to translate and transcribe the late Sister Altena's diary. Her husband Randy engrossed with flying the plane had remained much of the time silent after leaving the United States. Turning to the next page, Gina began anew but stopped. Flipping the page back and forth, Gina frowning keyed the intercom "Randy there appears to be a problem with Altena's diary. It is missing several pages."

Randy turning completely around as far as he could looking back into the cabin, "It is missing several pages? Are you sure Gina?" Gina nodded at her husband then stood and walked to the cockpit and handed Randy the diary as she sat in the co-pilot seat, "No doubt. Look closely at the binding." Randy did as Gina suggested and then handed the weathered book back, "So it was edited for its contents. What do you believe is missing?"

Gina replied, "The actual origins of the candidates, possibly their true identities and even information about their mother and father at least that is what I believe has been removed but the next page gives us their first names and that is all. Both are female and they are named Nina and Irena." Randy looked at Gina, "What about physical descriptions? Is there anything in the diary that might give us a clue?"

Gina shook her head no, "Only states that both have blond hair and green eyes and the physical makeup that was listed as being taken at age 8 for both." Randy musing replied, "Well so much for finding out what they look like now, but it is interesting that their height and weight is exactly the same at age 8. Gina? Is it possible that both candidates are in fact twins?"

Gina adjusting her position in the seat opened the book once again and reviewed the previous passages, "Taking into account both were 8 years old at the time Altena wrote her diary and physical makeup is exactly the same; I would have to agree that both young girls are twins."

Altena's twisted mind became more apparent to Randy, "Altena making plans for the future decides that she will not chose three but only does two. Ideally she has to quickly make the choice and soon as Mireille, Kirika and Chloe are about to have their final trial on the Manor grounds. Altena does so and directs that her two final choices for a future Noir are to be safeguarded. Her followers do so and at age 8 these two young girls already under the influence and control of Sister Altena are removed to a place of safekeeping till future word is received on the fate of Altena."

Gina nodded and replied, "After Altena's death, the two future Noir became forgotten, though not by her surviving followers. They have already been in training, since likely both could first walk. Altena's followers begin further training in earnest so that Altena's choice can become Noir as soon as possible. But someone may have inadvertently made the demand for the Lagonel Manuscript. Had they waited 4 more years, these young assassins would have been 18 years old instead of 14 years old." Randy turned to Gina, "Someone somewhere made an error in judgment, and ordered that the candidates undergo the ritual early. They knew if the current Noir found out they would have to contend with Noir who would follow the more sane directives of Soldats not under their control and Noir would begin to hunt down the remaining followers of Altena. Then it would be only a matter of time before Mireille and Kirika would finally locate Altena's final candidates and either killed them or took them into custody."

Gina glancing out the window watched as the coastline of Spain passed beneath the starboard wing, "A secret war within an organization that defies common reasoning, all because of some woman who wanted to control others destinies."

Randy agreed silently and turned back to his wife, "Gina we land in an hour, better get everything secured for landing that you had taken out of the cases. We'll have to talk to Mireille and Kirika about this when we land."

Sunday afternoon, Tarbes-Ossun-Lourdes Airfield, France

Ned Smith had made himself as comfortable as he could. Directed to the hanger where Randy Baldwin's Gulfstream would be stored, Ned sat with the ground crew of the Fixed Base Operator. The phone had rang and the caller announced that Baldwin's aircraft was five minutes out. Walking out of the hanger, Ned stood in the afternoon sunshine with the French Customs Agent who had ridden up on his bicycle.

Both men watched as the Gulfstream streaked into the airfield and made a flawless landing, the smoke from the tires rising from behind the aircraft as the Rolls Royce power plants were shifted to reverse. Ned heard from behind him the sound of two diesel engines and turned to look.

Mireille and Kirika stopped next to each other and waited. The two men before them, one a customs inspector, the other they both knew from a previous encounter had turned around briefly to look in their direction but turned their attention back to the taxiing Gulfstream.

Randy looked towards the hanger and spotting Ned Smith smiled. Behind Ned Smith sat two Land Rovers. Randy already knew who was driving those vehicles. Following the directions of the ground crew, Randy brought the Gulfstream to a smooth stop and upon the signal of the supervisor; shut down the engines.

Opening the hatch, Randy disembarked first followed by Gina Baldwin. The customs inspector accepted the forms and with a tip of his hat returned to his bicycle and rode off.

Ned Smith walked up and held out his hand, "Welcome France, Mr. and Mrs. Baldwin."

Ned briefly turned to view the customs inspector peddling his way back to the main terminal, "Well that was certainly a quick inspection if I ever saw one. How was the flight Randy?"

Randy chuckled, "As well as can be expected. I was in and out of this airfield so much earlier in the year, that the customs inspector enjoyed my visits. How about you Ned? It has been a while."

Ned nodded, "Yes it has. I bear gifts from Tabitha. I assume the Land Rovers are here to pick you and Gina up?" Randy nodded, "Yes," as Mireille and Kirika shut the vehicles off and walked up to greet Randy and Gina.

Embracing Mireille and Kirika, Gina walked with them to the hanger where they joined Randy who waited for the ground crew to push the Gulfstream to its hanger, "Nothing like meeting old friends," as Gina joined her husband.

Ned turned to Randy giving a questioning look to which Randy verbally replied, "She knows Ned." Ned Smith smiled and shook hands with Gina, "It is finally a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Baldwin. Congratulations." Gina blushed, "Thank you, Mr. Smith."

With the Gulfstream safely parked in the hanger, Randy dismissed the ground crew who left and he turned to Mireille and Kirika, "Ok bring the Rovers in. Lets get them loaded."

Ned Smith helping pass the equipment cases observed the gun cases, "Jeez Randy? Are you going to start a war somewhere?" Randy chuckled, "Hopefully not Ned. Let's say its insurance." Ned had opened a gun case to examine the contents eyed the P-90 and replied, "Some insurance policy. Sheesh!"

Ned turned and motioned Randy to follow him to his car, "Tabitha made me a messenger boy for a reason." Opening the trunk, Ned reached in and removed what looked like two normal suitcases and a smaller briefcase.

Closing the trunk, Ned with Randy returned to the hanger and entered the small office nearby and setting the suit cases on the desk directed that Randy place his thumb on a small square area near the latches, "Both cases are biometrically keyed to your thumb print and as such unless programmed with another set of biometric readings, only you and you alone can open."

Randy placed his right thumb where instructed and the latches electronically unlocked and the cases popped open together as Ned continued the instruction, "The latest in communications from the Agency courtesy of Tabitha herself. Full color video transmission, fax and voice communications built-in. It also features its own GPS tracking system and the communications folks will be able to locate you during transmission and while you are on the move as well by intermittent signals. The second case, contains the satellite antenna and built-in color laser printer with a standard load out of two hundred pages of paper than can be refilled with standard office paper."

Randy looked at the equipment and turned to Ned, "What about computer interfaces?"

Ned smiled, "Everything that you could want and then some. The blue door conceals card reader ports for the most popular photo camera memory cards. Press the little white button and out pops a CD/DVD burner and reader. In short one heck of a communications center."

Ned then turned more serious, "Randy in the event that things could go south open the red door. Inside is a protected toggle switch. Lift up the protective cover and flip the switch. You have the option of designating a time delay for the detonation, for up to 10 minutes maximum and as short as zero. If you want to live, give yourself plenty of time. There are enough explosives packed into both cases if triggered right now to vaporize this hanger and anyone within 50 yards. Also once the self-destruct is activated there are no abort and the decision to activate will be final and irrevocable. Also any attempt to force open the cases will result in immediate activation as well so heed that wisely."

Randy mused a moment, "Ned can the cases be programmed for someone else to open and operate the equipment?" Ned smiled, "Yes they can? Who do you want?" Randy turned to Mireille, Kirika and then Gina, "Ok ladies lets get you registered, I do not want to have large unexplainable craters dotting the French countryside."

After completing the request, Ned turned to Randy and handed him the brief case, "Inside is something that Tabitha said you would find very interesting. What ever the hell you are working on Randy please do be careful. Good luck." Waving goodbye, Ned Smith walked out of the hanger office and pulled the door shut and walked out to his car and drove off.

Randy opened the brief case and extracted the intelligence report and began to read. Mireille and Kirika carried the communications equipment to the Land Rover with the trailer and loaded the cases into the rear of the Rover. Returning to the office they sat down and waited for Randy to finish.

Looking at Mireille, Randy handed the report to her "It looks like the candidates had their own mini-trial three weeks ago in a Russian province. They apparently were sent in to assassinate several militant military leaders and their staff. Only one low ranking staff member was still alive when Russian security forces conducting their own raid found the carnage. Several had wives with them and they too were killed."

Mireille nodded and replied, "The candidates are in France and were in Paris this morning. They apparently visited our apartment looking for me and Kirika," as Mireille held up her cell phone and replayed the text messages, "These text messages were sent by the security system that we had installed in the apartment. It recorded two entering and then leaving after spending 10 minutes within."

Gina interrupted, "Mireille, Kirika you should know that Randy and I both believe that we are dealing with twins." Kirika taking the news in frowned, "Twins? Not two separate non-blood related individuals?"

Gina nodded, "Based on Altena's diary, the candidates are twins. You should know Altena's diary has been apparently edited for content. Several pages are missing which likely identifies them further, but we know their first names, Irena and Nina. From the physical description that listed their ages as 8 at the time it was done, both are of European decent."

Mireille returned the report to Randy, "So it seems Altena was second guessing all. She would have had she survived eventually ordered those candidates activated as well. Fielding two pairs of Noir so close together would have allowed her considerable leeway and sway within the Soldats had they been ready then. But when she died, she second guessed all and created a timed delay for the second emergence."

Randy nodded, "Only one thing that bothers me the most is why activate them at such a young age? Both are only 14 years old. The tiny faction of Soldats has succeeded in raising two future Noir's but at an earlier age. Maybe there is something that Sister Katrina did not reveal to any of us that she holds the answer. Let's hit the road. There is a hostel about 50 kilometers from here where we can stay for the night. The food is rather good and the inn is rather comfortable."

Randy and Gina took the Land Rover with the trailer. Driving out of the hanger, Mireille paused long enough to wait for Randy Baldwin as he keyed the hanger door shut and activated the security system. Returning to the Land Rover, Randy signaled Mireille that he and Gina was ready to go and together Noir and Randy Baldwin drove off into the gathering darkness.

Sunday evening, London, England

The circular table was precisely measured and allowed an equal share of its surface to be utilized by those occupying the chairs that ringed the table. The three men and three women viewed the display monitors at the center of the table as the photographs shifted slowly displaying Randy Baldwin, Gina Baldwin and Noir.

Occupant number one began his briefing, "The American and his newlywed wife arrived this afternoon at Tarbes-Ossun-Lourdes airfield outside of Tarbes, France and joined with Noir. After briefly meeting with an agent known to be associated with the United States Central Intelligence Agency, the group departed for Sister Katrina's convent located near Pas de la Casa, France. They will likely arrive tomorrow and will be in place to prevent access to the convent and Sister Katrina herself."

Occupant number five, turned in her chair and spoke "What of the manuscript? Does the American have it in his possession?" Occupant number two turned in his chair, "Yes, he has the manuscript and apparently our late sister's diary as well."

Occupant number three swiveled her chair, "How is that possible? How did Sister Katrina locate it?"

Occupant number six turned to look at occupant number three and swiveled her chair, "It is unknown how she found the hiding place but nevertheless she or her aids did. However our concerns are with Noir. How much do they both know about the candidates? The American and his wife have had little time to review the diary that is if they can even begin to translate it. We ourselves did not understand it."

Occupant number four turned his chair and tapped the computer mouse freezing the image of Gina Baldwin on the monitors, "Mrs. Gina Baldwin is apparently well versed in the Latin language and can both read, write and speak Latin. Since it is likely the Baldwin's had time to review the diary we can assume that they at least know our candidates names."

Occupant number one rested his hands on the table, "Should we attempt to intervene now against the Baldwin's and Noir?" Occupant number four examining his nails, "No. Let them proceed unmolested. Irena and Nina will deal with them accordingly just as they so successfully did with the militant military commanders and their staffs. Consider it part of the trial, that they must retrieve the Lagonel Manuscript and our late sister's diary."

The vote was cast and passed unanimously that the candidates were to deal with the issue of the Baldwin's and Noir. Occupant number one questioned occupant number six, "What of Tabitha Alexander's involvement? Is the CIA officially involved or not?" Occupant number six replied, "Tabitha Alexander is in the dark as much as the remainder of her brother and sisters. The CIA will not be a factor and by the time they do decide to act it will be too late. Randy Baldwin's involvement is more of a minor issue considering the rocky past he has had with Noir. It is doubtful he will be much of a problem for the candidates."

Occupant number three replied, "Baldwin's involvement is mere happenstance. Tabitha along with her fellow sisters and brothers panicked. True it does prevent us from knowing what is going on within the group, but that will also mean our much less brave Soldats will have little clue as well. There is little worry about the successful conclusion of this matter. The Baldwin's and the current Noir will soon be among the forgotten.

Occupant number six standing, "Do not underestimate them. We do need to be wary from this point forward. Good luck everyone," as the woman left.

Monday, July 4th, Mid-Afternoon, Pas de la Casa, France

Sister Jane stood examining the Peugeot that belonged to the convent which was resting awkwardly in the ditch. The rain had given way to drizzle, but that did little to rectify having slid off the dirt road. The front wheel drive car unable to get traction to move out of the ditch was firmly stuck. In the effort to free the car, Sister Jane had managed to just make the front tires dig a deeper ditch.

Sister Jane already dreading what Sister Kanna would say heard the welcome sound of two diesel engines coming towards her. Turning to see who was approaching, Sister Jane took in the sight of two Land Rovers as they stopped before her.

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura eyed the Peugeot and then the nun standing next to the vehicle. Nodding to Kirika, Mireille exited the Land Rover followed by Kirika, and approached the nun.

"Do you need assistance Sister?" as Kirika warily circled past the nun and the car to scout ahead. Sister Jane bowed slightly and replied, "Yes, I do. I slid off the road by accident. I would appreciate any assistance you can provide."

The metallic sound of a weapon being placed on safe came from behind Sister Jane and she slowly turned around. The man standing above her looked down at her and finally much to her relief managed a smile, "Hello Sister. Do you happen to be Sister Jane or Sister Kanna?"

Sister Jane bowed again replied, "I am Sister Jane, Monsieur." Randy Baldwin nodded, "I am Randy Baldwin from the United States. The two women on either side of you are Noir. Sorry about the scare, but frankly we are being careful."

Randy came down the embankment and walked to the nun, "We will pull the car out for you. Afterward would you be so kind as to lead us the rest of the way to the convent, I will appreciate it."

Using the winches from the Land Rovers, the Peugeot was freed and with Sister Jane driving, she lead them the rest of the way to the convent.

Sister Kanna walking with Sister Katrina watched as the Land Rovers drove up behind Sister Jane. There were four in all, exiting the vehicles three women and one man. Two of the women seemed highly interested in her, their eyes tracking her movements. The man seemed more focused on the High Mother, Sister Katrina than her. The other woman seemed interested in the convent building itself.

Sister Katrina walking with the aid of a cane approached Randy Baldwin and greeted her visitor, "Monsieur Baldwin?" Randy nodded, "Yes I am. You are Sister Katrina? And the nun next to you is Sister Kanna?"

Sister Katrina bowed slightly, "Yes. Please come this way." Randy shook his head no, "First things first Sister Katrina. Kirika, make a sweep of the convent grounds and then the interior then join us in the convent with the nuns." Randy Baldwin motioned in the direction of the building, "After you Sister Katrina."

Kirika quickly completed the task and rejoined her group inside the convent itself, the small rectory serving as a meeting area. Gina Baldwin walked along the rows of shelves gazing at the volumes of books reading the titles, "Randy? There are additional volumes here that involve past Noir's."

Sister Katrina replied, "Yes. Madam Baldwin. The historical records on hand date back to the 12th century. The ones that I sent to your husband are only a small fragment of the history of Noir."

Gina turned to Sister Katrina, "Written history dating to the 12th century? I am impressed. If we have time I would like to review some more of the Noir history. It is enlightening to say the least." Sister Katrina nodded, "I give thee permission to do so."

Randy turned his attention back to Sister Katrina, "Sister Katrina, I and my wife did not come some 3,000 miles for history lessons. You did certainly get my attention by having the audacity of sending the Lagonel Manuscript as well as the late Sister Altena's diary to my home without getting my permission, so pardon my language just what in the hell was you thinking!"

Sister Katrina smiled, "I am thinking of the present Monsieur Baldwin and possible future. The late Sister Altena when she resurrected Noir did so own her own whim going against the wishes of those you know as the Soldats. Noir in itself was once a useful tool to be utilized when there was no other recourse presentable."

Sister Katrina motioned towards the book cases, "On those shelves are the historical records pertaining to Noir. Each book tells the individual stories of women who upon being selected carried out their duties which in many cases ended in their deaths but at the same time saved countless lives as well."

Mireille observed the anger rising within Randy Baldwin intervened, "Sister Katrina, Monsieur Baldwin is still rather uncomfortable with the activities of Noir." Sister Katrina replied, "I have been told of Monsieur Baldwin's reservations concerning some of the trials and the rituals."

Kirika Yumura walked to a bookcase and ran her finger over the books, "Monsieur Baldwin's initial involvement with Noir was completely involuntary at the time Sister Katrina and nearly resulted in his death. Though his acceptance of us in the end was beneficial, there have been situations in the past where it has not."

Sister Katrina nodded, "Kirika, I am well aware of the monsieur's involvement with you and Mireille and that at times the relationship has been on rocky terms. However there are those that decided Monsieur Baldwin's involvement would be beneficial."

Randy Baldwin frowned, "Sister Katrina, though I am aware of Tabitha Alexander's involvement within the Soldats I have no knowledge of others. The Soldats as a whole seemed to have activated the proverbial panic button in regards to the emergence of a new Noir bringing me into what amounts to an internal conflict does present an unusual situation for me and my wife. There is the matter of trust. Sending the Lagonel Manuscript was one thing but including the diary that belonged to the late Sister Altena is another matter, since it so happens to missing numerous pages. I want full discloser on who I and Noir are facing besides the candidates which I might add are already on their way here."

Sister Katrina turned to Sister Kanna, "Please retrieve the missing pages. Monsieur Baldwin will need them now." Sister Kanna nodded and departed. Sister Jane interrupted, "Monsieur Baldwin how can you be so certain that the candidates are already on their way here?" Mireille replied, "Because they visited the apartment where I and Kirika live in Paris. There was no doubt that the candidates did in fact visit. I left an open invitation for both to come visit us here. They no doubt will seek the Lagonel Manuscript and very likely Sister Altena's diary to retrieve them."

Sister Kanna returned with the missing pages and directed by Randy to give them to Gina, Sister Kanna did so. Sister Katrina waited for Gina to finish reading, "Madam Baldwin as you can see, Sister Altena did detail the origins of the new candidates. However, sadly in their case as well their parents were murdered just as Mireille Bouquet's were. Unlike previous candidates who were raised within the walls of "The Manor", the candidates were taken elsewhere and raised by a succession of Soldats who still followed the beliefs of the late Sister Altena."

Randy Baldwin sighed, "What of this inner circle that remains of Altena's followers? There is also the matter of how you came into the possession of her diary. I am aware that you participated in a previous ritual. Why is it so important that someone would demand the Lagonel Manuscript in order to carry out the ritual? As for "The Manor" exactly what can I expect to find when I go there? Are there any occupants there now who might take offence to my presence, because come hell or high water; the ritual is not going to take place Sister Katrina."

Sister Katrina turned to Randy Baldwin, "The Lagonel Manuscript bears the utterances that initiates the candidates into what they will become. As each generation starts anew so does the facilitator of the ritual, who in the end becomes the custodian of the document till it is deemed time to conduct another ritual.

I was the custodian of the document until it was taken from my care 15 years ago at which time resulted in the deaths of four nuns who were serving as my aides. Two young women participated in that event, one of which is standing next to your wife; Madame Yumura, the other named Chloe. Sister Altena sent Kirika and Chloe after my refusal to turn the manuscript over to her. Chloe in her zeal to obtain the manuscript having already killed two of my aides shattered my right hip to free it from my arms. I forgave Chloe for her actions that day and still pray for her lost soul."

Sister Katrina continued, "The followers of Sister Altena number fewer than I can count on two hands, in all there at least six are involved. Her followers more than likely can claim citizenship within various countries of the European continent and are in positions of power. The demand for the manuscript in itself was delivered by a child from a local village, who was paid by a man whom he had never seen before. When I questioned the child, he described him as being an Englishman. It was at that point, I and my aides conducted a search of "The Manor" and through sheer happenstance located the resting place of Altena's diary.

"The Manor" is currently unoccupied; this convent tends to what remains there. I am sure Madame Bouquet has described the ruins and the vineyards to you. I sent my small flock of nuns who lived here away as the danger has come too great. Only my aides, Sisters Kanna and Jane remain. As for your wishes of the ritual to not take place it is my goal as well. We have currently in our presence the Noir that Altena brought forth against the wishes of many, but who have served us so faithfully. We need not another pair."

Kirika who had fallen to her knees began to remember those events that Sister Katrina had described. The shock and brutality of what she and Chloe had done, only matched that of her killing Mireille's own family had remained a forgotten memory within her own past. Clenching her hands into fists, Kirika began to weep.

Mireille knelt next to Kirika and embracing her rocked back and forth trying to comfort, "Kirika what has happened is part of our own painful pasts. What was done was directed by a woman using you and me to obtain her goals." Sister Katrina standing, walked towards Mireille and Kirika then laying her hands on their heads; Sister Katrina with Sisters Kanna and Jane in attendance began to pray.

Gina Baldwin joined her husband who was observing the prayer vigil, "Randy, you are going to be dealing with two monsters trapped within very young bodies. I can say that the Soldats nightmares are coming true." Randy Baldwin only shrugged his shoulders in acknowledgement as he pondered the implications of involvement by an unknown Englishman and his motive.


	3. NOIR: The Forgotten Ch3

NOIR

Chapter Three

The Forgotten

By Steve Edward

Randy and Gina left the nuns with Noir and returned to the Land Rover where Randy retrieved the communications equipment that he had received from Ned Smith. Setting the communications equipment in unoccupied sleeping quarters, he opened the equipment cases and set about making contact with Tabitha Alexander.

July 4th, Late Afternoon, Langley, Virginia

Tabitha Alexander had fretted over the original decision to involve Randy Baldwin and then of course his new wife, Gina. Sister Katrina well respected within the Soldats had sought Tabitha's assessment of the situation. Her selection of Baldwin had not been on a whim. Weighing the consequences of involving others within the Agency, which could bring forth further complications, had been tempered with the knowledge that Randy Baldwin's accidental meeting five years previously had allowed Tabitha to cement the trust of Noir during later events and with Noir being familiar with Randy Baldwin and his wife Gina there would be little worry that the existence would spread beyond those who already had knowledge of Noir.

Tabitha had spent the entire day at the Agency, alone with her office. Her own aides given the day off, Tabitha had watched the small flashing dot marking the position of communications gear as it intermittently sent a brief locater signal during the movement from the airfield at Tarbes, France to where it was now having remained unmoving for nearly five hours. The tiny beep announcing the change of status from inactive to active sounded as Tabitha swiveled to look, the computer monitor flashed on before her.

Randy Baldwin's face appeared before her, "Hello Tabitha." As she adjusted the video camera feed, Tabitha replied "Mr. Baldwin. Randy it is about time. You took long enough!" Randy raised an eyebrow, "Interesting. A direct line to you, maybe I should have waited to call and woke you up later."

Unamused, Tabitha Alexander sighed, "Enough of the wisecracks, Randy. What the hell is going on and where exactly are you?"

Randy chuckled then turned serious, "Ok. We are at Sister Katrina's convent just north of "The Manor" and have met with Sister Katrina. I regret not getting with you sooner but there were some issues I had to resolve. You should know that we have a basic idea of who the candidates are and their first names. Both are identical twins, Irena and Nina their ages are estimated to be 14 and a thumbnail physical description that dates from when both were 8 years old. No current photographs are known to exist according to Sister Katrina nor are there any earlier photographs. Mireille believes that Irena and Nina are already in France after somebody paid a visit to her and Kirika's apartment in Paris. Don't even bother looking for them there as we believe they are now enroute to the convent to retrieve the manuscript and the diary that belonged to Altena."

Tabitha leaned back in her chair, "That is not good. You do realize that Irena and Nina apparently posses the skills needed to carry out their objectives?" Randy nodded back, "Yes I do. I read the report that Ned brought and Sister Katrina is reading it now. During our flight over, Gina discovered that Altena's diary had been edited for content and after I confronted Sister Katrina, she admitted to removing some significant information though it is out of date. She returned the missing pages to me and those pages contained the origins of Irena and Nina which I am faxing them to you now. Get the translations verified and start looking back 15 years. Get with your Soldats, someone somewhere had to see these children when they were just babies. The point of this research is to locate where they may have been raised by sympathizers of Altena, which may lead to the remainder of Altena's inner circle. I also have learned how Sister Katrina was contacted. A small boy from a nearby village delivered the ultimatum to Sister Katrina at the request of a man that he described as being an Englishman which included a description of the car he was driving, a Jaguar a very new model possibly a 2006. However the child could not recall the plate number but only that the car was a bright silver blue color and the plate color was white."

Tabitha frowned even more, "Randy? Finding the Jaguar will be like looking for a needle in a hay stack. England and even Europe are crawling with those cars." Randy smiled, "Yes, I know. But the key is Englishman. The man took the trouble to drive all the way from England. The Chunnel would make a convenient way for him to get here. We have a time frame of now four weeks to work with in that respect. The British and French customs authorities document every vehicle entering and leaving each others countries whether it is by ferry or that crazy Chunnel. He has to be in a position of power within England as well. Do you think he would go by car ferry? No. I believe he utilized the transport system on the Chunnel. Look for every 2005 and 2006 Jaguar that was transported to and from England and France matching the description of that car then look at the registered owners to see if someone of importance owns the car and we may start to find the remainder of Altena's followers."

Tabitha sighed, "What are you going to do about Irena and Nina?" Mireille Bouquet voice in the background replied, "Try to capture them. If not, then they will have to die."

Randy and Gina turned to find Mireille and Kirika standing with Sister Katrina. Sister Katrina the sadness clearly showing at Mireille's decision, "Monsieur and Madam Baldwin, if their capture is impossible then they must never leave these mountains alive. We must think of the future consequences if they survive and escape regardless if they are initiated, Irena and Nina will likely begin to carry out assignments, faceless and nameless as they are now; they will be untraceable. They would begin to wreck havoc."

Tabitha Alexander looked at the video monitor the field of the video picture having expanded to view Sister Katrina standing with Noir, "Randy you will do what you can. If it comes down to the termination of Irena and Nina, so be it. They must be captured or killed there is no wiggle room. Further more I am officially reactivating you to the service of the United States Central Intelligence Agency upon orders of the President of the United States. I will do my best from my end. Good luck and good night."

Randy Baldwin sat stunned at the blank video monitor his mouth agape. Gina Baldwin placing her hands on her husbands shoulders spoke, "There will be little worry my husband. I have first dibs on that bitch!"

Mireille Bouquet observed the reaction of Randy Baldwin and his wife Gina, "So Tabitha has informed or will shortly inform the President of your country. This may prove beneficial."

Gina Baldwin frowned, "In what way will this be beneficial?" Randy replied, "Preparation for his use of emergency powers. Remember Altena wanted to utilize Noir for purposes other than what it was originally created for. The President is aware of Noir's existence, so he knows the implications of having assassins operating as rogues; which is exactly what Irena and Nina is or will be if they succeed."

Randy pondered something for a moment, "Gina, remember when I came to France earlier this year? I was tracking down individuals involved in a skimming operation which were skimming monies from wire transfers. The single thing that tripped the skimming operation up was the conversion to the Euro. The programmer responsible had not bothered to change his little software bug to take into account the smaller number of currency conversions. The three larger member nations of the European Union that do not participate in the Euro are the United Kingdom, Sweden and Denmark."

Kirika interrupted, "The wire transfers to the non-participating countries became the focal point. Because the number of currency conversions and wire transfers became smaller the skimming operation became apparent as time passed."

Randy nodded, "Red flags started popping up all over. I was bouncing from place to place on a daily basis. I could be in Paris in the morning and find myself in London at noon and in Marseilles, France by evening. I kept the rental car agencies happy."

Sister Katrina spoke, "Altena wanted to field Noir before the Euro standard took place. Destabilizations of economies after assignations do occur. It can cause havoc on many financial fronts at once."

Gina looked at her husband, "But why have the President prepare for use of his emergency powers?" Randy replied, "The President can direct the Treasury Department to send American Dollars to Europe. Though the Dollar may not be as strong as it once was, it still is a monetary unit. If things get out of whack, the American Dollar will be a fallback recourse for many countries involved in the European Union until the Euro monetary unit stabilizes."

Mireille leaned against the wall, "That is if the monetary unit stabilizes, while assassinations continue. While additional leaders are killed, the accusations will begin to appear in the news both in print, radio and television. It would be likely Altena's followers would become anonymous news leaks fueling the rift between countries and it would have the makings of a war. Discreet overtures would be made, but if not accepted Altena's followers would do a demonstration of their abilities and their chosen leaders would ascend to power and remap the face of Europe itself."

Randy sighed, "Then after a period of time, Altena's followers would target other regions of the world as well. Altena did indeed have a twisted mind." Looking at his watch, Randy stood, "Let's get some sleep and start anew in the morning. I doubt we will have any problems tonight. We can prepare for Irena and Nina in the morning."

Tuesday, July 5th 0100 hours, South of Toulouse, France

Irena and Nina slept peacefully next to each other in the hostel. They would take the train to Foix, France where they would begin their final journey. The innocent looks of each young teenage woman hid the darkness that was within each. Each had done as ordered to accomplish their goals. The daylight would bring a new day forth, their resolution to complete the stated task final.

Tuesday, July 5th 0100 hours, Paris, France

Occupant number 5 stood with Occupant number 4 who was her lover on the balcony that overlooked the Eiffel Tower, the twinkling lights of the city below adding to the rich glow. Her lover nibbled on her ear, as he caressed her. They had much to celebrate; soon the continent would have the blood of the Soldats flowing once again. The disbelievers would be pushed aside and those who destinies were to rule would take their rightful places. The woman turned to her lover and guided him back to the bed and pulling the drapes together as she entered the bedroom she loosened her robe and let it fall.

Tuesday, July 5th 0500 hours, Pas de la Casa, France

Sister Jane coming from her own morning prayers found Randy Baldwin sitting alone beneath the covered walkway on a bench lost in thought gazing into the distance. Entering the simple yet well equipped kitchen, Sister Jane returned shortly with coffee and offered it to Randy who accepted.

Sister Jane sat next to Randy then turned to him, "Monsieur Baldwin, what was discussed last night? Could it come true if they are not stopped, a new war?" Randy nodded sadly, "Yes Sister, a new war. My wife read Altena's diary. She sought revenge against those that failed her. In order to do so she wanted to start another and she was willing to do what ever it took to accomplish her goal. History has a bad habit of repeating itself, sometimes it needs a little nudge. Altena wanted to use Noir to affect the change. You have had the opportunity to read the historical records of previous Noir's. Noir was never meant to be used in such a fashion to overthrow governments but to be used as a tool for the people that had no other recourse to punish those that usurped the wishes of peaceful populaces."

Mireille and Kirika having silently approached listened to Randy's comments then announced their presence as Mireille sat next to Randy, "Monsieur Baldwin is correct Sister Jane. The Soldats utilized Noir to accomplish the wishes of the people. No governments were toppled as the result of actions carried out by previous Noir's."

Mireille turned to Randy, "Monsieur Baldwin? Randy. Shall we prepare?" Randy finishing his coffee nodded, "Let's get going. I expect Irena and Nina will be here by tonight. I have some surprises for them both that not even the Soldats expected or even trained them for." Handing the empty cup to Sister Jane, Randy Baldwin walked off with Mireille and Kirika to set his traps.

The terrain surrounding the convent was rugged and covered with trails made by both man and animal over the years. Had the human resources been available to cover the most likely approaches to the convent there still would not have been enough. Adding to Randy's problem of detecting Irena and Nina was that they would likely terminate any human observers on the spot had they been encountered. Mireille and Kirika came to the same conclusion; they would do the same if infiltrating the convent.

The unobtrusive devices were solar powered and contained a variety of detectors that could differentiate between human and animal. Wirelessly connected to the monitoring system within the convent, they would be the first indicators of the approach by Irena and Nina.

Sister Kristina pondered the upcoming encounter that was going to take place. Noir verse Noir. Sister Kristina observed the testing of the sensors, a goat belonging to the convent being shooed along by Sister Kanna, then Kirika and Mireille playing the part of Irena and Nina as they attempted to confuse the sensors; failing each time. Satisfied that there were no gaps Randy recalled Mireille and Kirika to the convent where they joined him with Sister Katrina.

Randy leaned back in the stiff chair balancing it on its rear legs, "No gaps found. Now we wait. I do not think they will just drive up and then demand that the manuscript is to be turned over to them. Irena and Nina will do what they did previously and use deadly force to drive the point home."

Mireille replied, "That will likely be their objective and there will be no survivors this time." Randy nodded, "In the minds of their controllers there will be no need for survivors. The Soldats who have been refusing to go along with this will step into line, otherwise they know they will be next; a dirty little war within a war.

Gina Baldwin walked into the meeting carrying a book, "Randy, you should look at this. It is a historical record from 45 years ago." Randy taking the book, read the passages written in French. Looking up at Gina, Randy smiled "That explains Altena's actual origins," as Randy handed the book to Sister Katrina to read. Sister Katrina read the passages as well then set the book down and closed its cover, "Sister Altena's rescue came too late. Though she did kill her rapist with his weapon, the Noir pair that brought her out of the war zone only did so after carrying out their assignment." Randy nodded, "Altena blamed the Soldats for inaction and hence her future behavior."

Wednesday, July 6th 0200 hours, Pas de la Casa, France

Irena and Nina were no longer together, the two teens had separated. Irena warily eyed the objective that appeared nearly deserted. Nina, who was 300 yards to the left of Irena patiently waited for her sister to proceed.

Irena crossed and descended the low ridge and advanced, towards her objective where she would enter the rectory and locate Sister Kristina. Nina watched for any change from the convent. Noting none, Nina began her advance as well towards the nun's quarters.

Kirika would have appeared to be sleeping to the casual observer, but in reality she was not. Concealed in the low brush, Kirika patiently waited with her eyes closed, using other senses to seek her quarry. The soft mike click in her left ear signified they had company.

Opening her eyes, Kirika waited. Mireille much further to her right in the low brush gripped her Walther P-99 as she too heard the signal.

Gina Baldwin was biting her lower lip as the individual sensors began to track the approach of Irena and Nina. Her husband Randy was outside with Mireille and Kirika. She hoped the trap would work, because she saw no need in her mind for two young teenagers to die.

Nina stopped her advance and breathed shallow breaths. The Sig-Sauer P226 gripped in her left hand was held out before her. Irena to her right had stopped as well. Randy watched both young women as they had come to a stop. Both were armed, their body language signaled a tense but alert state.

Kirika viewed the young teenager with some admiration yet concern. Kirika was looking what could have been her younger self, while Mireille viewed her opponent with little admiration. Both Irena and Nina were in the open, there was no cover behind them. If they attempted to retreat the terrain would become their enemy and slow them.

Irena began to advance again slowly as did her sister, and both hit the trip wires at nearly the same time firing aloft flares. Mireille fired first, the rounds expertly aimed. Kirika springing from the brush hit Irena in a low tackle driving her elbow into the younger woman's face. Nina having shards of rock shower her only caught a brief glimpse of Mireille before being slammed violently into the ground. Nina's P226 discharged sending a round flying in the direction of the convent.

Randy looking above, the hanging basket above his head gone; found it had been blown apart by the stray round. Randy brushed the remnants of the pottery, dirt, and flowers from his head then slammed his fist down on the launch button.

The two flares firing went skyward and bursting hung from their parachutes. Hopping the railing, Randy slid down the embankment. Kirika was in a fight for her life with Irena as both women nearly of the same build and height struggled for control of the Sig-Sauer. Every blow Irena delivered, it was returned by Kirika. Mireille having knocked Nina's weapon away had lost her Walther as well and had been on the receiving end of two high kicks from Nina, one of which scored directly.

Wincing from the impact, Mireille breathing heavily spoke to her opponent "Give up now. Stop this. There is no further need for this!" Nina cursing charged her again.

The shout of down coming from behind Mireille was her cue. Tucking and rolling under Nina, Mireille heard the gunshot.

Slamming the bolt action open, Randy spun to his left and repeated the command but as his fired yet again, he was knocked off balance as Nina loosing control of her muscles staggered then fell against him. Randy's shot missed Irena which hit Kirika instead.

Mireille heard Randy's cursing turned in time to see Nina being flung to the ground beside him. Looking in the direction of Kirika who's eyes were wide with shock and anger, Randy working the bolt action rifle taking better aim fired again hitting his intended target who was Irena.

Both women collapsed together to the ground, Mireille running to Kirika struggled to break the frozen grip of Irena from Kirika's neck.

Kirika looked up at Mireille unable to move her body. Numbness was all that she felt. Not even the desperate struggle to break Irena's grip was felt, she could only see and hear.

Randy Baldwin appearing in her vision, his hands joining Mireille's as they finally broke Irena's grip together then the disjointed conversation, "I hit Kirika by mistake! Dam it!" Mireille voice odd sounding, "It was an accident! I saw it happen. There was nothing you could do."

Kirika watched as Randy turned above her, "Sister Jane! Sister Kanna get down here now!" Then as if floating, she left the ground, the arms of Randy Baldwin lifting her upward; then the shaking of the surroundings as he ran with her towards the convent.

Gina Baldwin ran after her husband as he went down the hallway, Kirika clutched in his arms looked like a rag doll, as he set Kirika down onto her bed. Randy turned to Gina, "Get the blue case now!" Gina did as she was told and handed her husband the case which he opened and withdrawing a syringe already filled she watched as Randy drove the needle through Kirika's jeans and injected the antidote.

Irena and Nina lay far apart from each other, unable to move. They could only see and hear. The flares dying out returned the convent to darkness, above them the stars twinkling overhead. First one and then the other were picked up. Sister Kanna carrying the limp form of Irena with Mireille walking behind with Nina, as Sister Jane collected the scattered weapons by flashlight.

Sister Kristina leaning on her cane sighed with relief as the limp forms of Irena and Nina were carried past her, towards the living quarters. Randy leaving the bedroom where Kirika lay paused next to the elderly sister, "I screwed up," as he hurried after Mireille and Sister Kanna.

Irena looked into the eyes of the nun that had carried her into the convent. Compassion, care and tenderness were the expression Irena witnessed. Mireille locking eyes with Nina as Mireille laid Nina into the next bed was of mercy. Sister Kanna and Mireille stood together waiting for Randy Baldwin to join them.

Gina Baldwin sat with Kirika waiting for the antidote to take effect, the muscles briefly shuddered as the antidote took effect returning control to Kirika's nervous system, she tried to rise but was gently pushed back down by Gina; "Please rest Kirika. Give it time to take effect."

Sister Jane entered the bedroom behind Sister Katrina to see Irena and Nina up close for the first time turned to Sister Kanna, "Sister Kanna what shall I do with these?" Sister Kanna eyeing the armful of guns, "Take them to Madam Baldwin." Randy reaching behind his back retrieved two pairs of handcuffs then handcuffed Irena and Nina to their beds.

Irena heard the disjointed voice but could not see who was speaking, "Monsieur Baldwin will those be necessary?" The man in her vision turned to look behind him, "Yes Sister for the time being." Nina able to see Sister Katrina pondered what she was talking about.

Randy returned his attention to Irena and Nina then injecting both with the antidote he then stood and walking out of the room, "Sister Kanna, both will begin experiencing muscle spasms. It will be normal. Just make sure they don't flop out of the beds. Mireille I am going to check on Kirika."

Randy walked into the bedroom where he had taken Kirika. Gina, his wife looked up and smiled, "Randy she is fine." Kirika able to raise herself woozily swung her feet to the floor, "Monsieur Baldwin? Next time please do not miss." Randy sitting down on the bed next to her replied, "Kirika for what it is worth when I shot you the expression you displayed was priceless." Kirika the flash of anger in her eyes evident tried but failed to swing a fist and flopped over into Randy's lap. Gina looking at Kirika who blinked her eyes in surprise, "Well that's one way to get back at Randy."

Randy picking up Kirika and putting her back on the bed turned to leave, "Kirika give it a rest. You can retaliate later." Then Randy Baldwin walked out.

Gina Baldwin shrugged her shoulders at Kirika, "But please don't hit him too hard."

Mireille took a chair and sat between the beds watching as the antidote taking effect began to allow Irena and Nina some sense of movement. Randy peered in, "How are the patients?" as Nina tested her handcuff restraint. Mireille smiled, "Getting better." Randy nodded then briefly returned with a camera and took photographs of both.

Taking a chair and joining Mireille, Randy looked at who he would identify later as Irena "Ok young lady. Care to tell me you name?" Met with silence, Randy asked the other young girl as well, "Ok young lady. Care to tell me your name?" Very well then, you should know that the antidote has progressed far enough for both of you to speak. No matter. One of you is Irena and the other is Nina. Sooner or later I'll figure out who is who."

Standing and turning, he heard a grunt and out of the corner of his eye he saw the foot coming and blocked the kick, "Nice try. But excusable." Mireille stood and reached around Randy and took the offending foot away from Randy's grasp, "Monsieur Baldwin is a patient man and his limits are rather astonishing. However I have less patience. Do that again and I will break it."

Randy leaving the bedroom, met Sister Kanna in the hallway who pointed down the hallway to where the communications system was at, "Monsieur Baldwin! The machine is beeping!" Randy nodded, "Thank you Sister Kanna. Would you be so kind to help Madam Bouquet with searching our two guests', I do not need any surprises."

Randy entering the temporary communications room laid the camera down on a nearby chair and activated the system.

The video feed was not from the Tabitha's office, but coming from somewhere else. The dark wood table, occupied with a number of men and woman all unfamiliar except for two came into focus. Taking a breath, Randy spoke "Baldwin speaking. Sorry for the delay."

Tabitha spun her chair around and stood, "Mr. Baldwin? Are there any problems?" as Tabitha Alexander walked to the head of the table, the other occupants turned their chairs to face the screen.

Randy smiled, "No. At least not anymore Tabitha, the former candidates Irena and Nina are in my custody and they are alive." Randy looked behind Tabitha to see the sign of relief pass over the features of a man sitting at the head of the table, who responded "Thank you Mr. Baldwin."

Randy reached over to the camera and removed the memory card and placed it in the card reader slot and waited as the computer processed the images, "Tabitha. I do not know which one is which yet but here are their photographs. Number one is left and number two is on the right. Tabitha gazed at the two photographs in shock, "Randy? Are they really that young looking?" Randy replying, "Yes Tabitha they are. They may look a little worse for wear due to the tranquilizers, but they will look even closer to their actual ages after they recover."

Tabitha nodded, "Your needle in the haystack has been found. Your assumption that he was someone with power or authority was correct. French and British Customs agencies recorded a 2006 model Jaguar entering and leaving their respective countries on two separate days precisely four weeks ago to the day that Sister Katrina received the demand letter."

Randy leaned forward, "Who is he?" A woman to the rear of Tabitha interrupted, "Mr. Baldwin he has been identified as a man named Sir Richard Galen. Formerly a member of The House of Commons, he lost his seat six years ago. He is currently a member of a private financial concern in London, with assets totaling over 100 million dollars US."

Randy mused a moment, "Before we go any further, just who the heck are the people behind you besides the man at the head of the table?" Tabitha laughed, "No need to worry Randy they have been cleared. They are in the know and have become involved at the request of the President."

Randy replied, "So I guess my little e-mail missive struck a chord with someone?" as Tabitha turned and picked up a folder, "Yes it certainly did. What else can you add?"

Gina Baldwin walking into the room was picked up by the camera, Tabitha seeing her enter, "Hello Gina."

Randy about to reply was interrupted by his wife, "Mrs. Alexander. There will be plenty to add. We will send it to you in written form later." Gina bent over and whispered in Randy's ear then straightened up and walked out.

Randy turned back to the screen, "Tabitha. The game plan continues. I am going to lure those responsible for this mess to "The Manor" and put an end to it. Put a discreet tab on Sir Galen, to see who joins him on his trek." Tabitha nodded, "Ok. Will do, I can get a Rapid Response Team to "The Manor" in less than two hours…"

Randy shook his head no, "Negative. No one else, this is something that will have to be done discreetly. Good night Tabby." The screen in front of Tabitha went blank, and then the Presidential Seal appeared, turning to the President Tabitha sighed, "Sir. It is in his hands." The President agreed, and departed for the family residence.

Wednesday, July 6th 0900 hours, Pas de la Casa, France

Sometimes the mothering touch is needed when it comes to dealing with young minds that are forced to become killers, and Gina Baldwin with two children of her own fit the bill. After being searched by Mireille Bouquet and Sister Kanna, Irena and Nina had remained on their respective beds restrained till Gina intervened.

Gina herself released the restraints. Unarmed and no way to defend herself, Gina Baldwin had locked the door behind her and sat with the two young teens as she spoke softly to both. Irena opened up first, then Nina. Gina Baldwin, wife, mother, and teacher listened.

The muffled conversations continued for nearly two hours, with Gina pausing briefly to tell her husband where Irena and Nina had stashed their backpacks.

Sister Jane with Kirika had retrieved the backpacks and Randy with Mireille perused the contents. The two cell phones, each pay as you use were still operational. Irena's had a waiting text message. Taking it with him, Randy knocked on the door and to his surprise Irena having opened the door for him turned around and walked back to the bed where her sister was sitting and rejoined her.

Randy joining his wife on the opposite bed sat next to her looking at the twins both identically dressed. Blinking his eyes and shaking his head he turned to Gina, "Ok. I give up. Which one is which?" Irena spoke first holding up her hand, "I am Irena." Nina smiling held up her hand, "I am Nina."

Randy studied both young teens. Was this an act? Or had Gina whose mothering instincts having kicked in worked a miracle? There was only one way to find out, as Randy holding up the cell phone asked; "Ok. Which one uses this phone? Irena holding up her hand "It belongs to me, Monsieur Baldwin."

Handing it to her, Randy folded his arms "Ok Irena, you have my permission to read the text message." Irena looked at the screen and pressed the scroll button, the screen then displayed "Success?"

Irena looked briefly at Nina who nodded, "Monsieur Baldwin, my sister has to acknowledge either yes or no. If yes, I will receive a text message with the next question and instruction. If no, message will be sent on what to do next."

Gina elbowed her husband, "I do believe them Randy." Randy turned to the open door, "Kirika get that other cell phone. We are going to need it."

Kirika retrieved the cell phone and entered the bedroom. Nina and Irena quickly stood then knelt before Kirika. Kirika paused and looked down, "There is no need for this. Get up." Randy and Gina stood and taking both young teens by their arms brought them to their feet. Gina spoke, "There will be no more of this requirement, and you are no longer bound by any oath. You will have your freedoms."

Watching as Irena and Nina sat back onto the bed; Kirika unsmiling turned away and walked out slamming the door behind her. Gina raised an eyebrow, "An unpleasant memory Randy?" Randy looked at his wife and replied, "Perhaps."

At Randy's direction, Irena acknowledged the question, then within 5 minutes Nina's cell phone buzzed and Nina showing it to Randy and at his direction sent a duplicate message. 5 minutes later the new instructions arrived. Nina scrolling the screen showed it to Randy and Gina, the simple message "G2M,07,07:0600."


	4. NOIR: The Forgotten Ch4

NOIR

Chapter Four

The Forgotten

By Steve Edward

Wednesday, July 6th 1500 hours, Eastern Side of Chunnel, Calais, France

Sir Richard Galen smiled as he left the Chunnel disembarking area and merging with other traffic headed southeast on the E402. Though the drive was considerable, it would give him time to plan for the morning ritual. There would plenty of time to celebrate later, after Noir was sent on their way.

Mireille expressionless looked down at Irena and Nina, "Enough already!" The rising voice of Mireille caused Randy to back peddle into the hallway as he looked towards the kitchen area, "Damn? What now?"

Gina Baldwin pushed her way past Randy and headed to the kitchen, "Irena? Nina? Please get off the floor as she rounded the corner.

Irena and Nina rising from the floor, but with their heads bowed stood still as Mireille walked towards them. Irena began to cringe expecting to be hit, but instead she felt the gentle caress of Mireille's hand on her face. Nina opened her eyes as she felt the gentle touch as well.

Gina sighed, "I don't understand their behavior. 12 hours earlier they were ready to kill everybody here, now they are behaving submissively. It's like someone has flipped a switch."

Sister Katrina though initially flattered at the kneeling of Irena and Nina before her during afternoon prayers had shooed them away, not in fear that they would harm her but that she would start whacking them with her cane after they kept following her from room to room and under the watchful and curious eye of Randy Baldwin as they entered the courtyard with the aging nun, kneeling each time the nun stopped to rest it had finally unnerved Sister Katrina.

Randy asked where the backpacks had been stored and taken to them by Sister Jane returned to kitchen and unceremoniously dumped the contents of each back onto the table again. The rattle of tablets inside what looked like vitamin bottles that was found from each backpack. Curious Randy turned to Irena, "Irena did you and Nina take any of these pills? If so when was the last time you did?"

Irena suddenly raised her arm above her head, answered "Last night. But we did not take them at midnight. Should we take them now?" Gina interrupted, "No Irena, neither you nor your sister need those now." Approaching her husband, Gina took the vitamin bottle and opened it shaking out a tablet. Mireille frowned, "Drugged. They drugged them." Mireille stepped closer and pulled Nina and Irena towards her and ran her hands through their hair.

Randy nodded, "Apparently so. Gina, get a pair of scissors and get a hair sample from both Irena and Nina and seal them in separate bags. Give me that stupid pill, I am going to take some photographs and send it to the Agency. I want to know what the hell these girls were being told to take." Musing aloud as he walked off, Randy wished aloud "If we could get blood samples it would be even better…"

Sister Kanna coughed, "Monsieur Baldwin, I can collect those if you need them?" Randy turning around smiled, "Please do so, it will be very helpful." As he turned back and headed for the communications room.

Wednesday, July 6th, 2000 hours, "The Manor"

Kirika viewed the approaching headlights, three cars all told. Two Mercedes-Benzes and one Bentley but no Jaguar, slowing as they passed her hidden position Kirika counted the number of occupants which came to five. Was there a sixth? If so where were they?

Sir Richard Galen sat in a comfortable chair overlooking the Pyrenees Mountains, the scattered lights among the foothills twinkling. He had mused about visiting the now late Sister Katrina's convent but with the possibility of the Noir candidates still being there enjoying their spoils had kept him away. He frowned, recalling the aftermath of the candidates handiwork at the militant army meeting site. The retrieval team had been attacked by them, but fortunately none had been too seriously hurt. The Russian raid team had nearly caught all of them, but fortunately they had some luck and escaped unnoticed.

Perhaps after the ritual, he would look into adjusting their dosages.

Thursday, July 7th, 0500 hours, Pas de la Casa, France

Randy's assumption had been right, both Irena and Nina had been drugged. One last communication with Tabitha Alexander had her giving a litany of effects that the innocent looking pill would induce. Originally developed in what was then the Soviet Union and now Russia, the medication among other things caused a near psychotic behavior that included the wanton need to kill with little regard for the users own safety, and it tended to cause the user to ignore grievous wounds.

Tabitha looking at Randy, "If those girls had taken the last dosage as they were supposed to; I don't think they would have lived. Your written report describing what happened between Irena and Kirika when they were fighting demonstrated that. Thank god they ran out of water during the hike."

The soft knock on the door interrupted his conversation, turning around he saw Mireille who nodded, and spoke "We are ready." Randy turned back to the small monitor, "Tabitha it is time. Hopefully in three hours we will be finished. Any luck with Sir Galen?" Tabitha nodded, "An agent slipped a tracker onto the Jaguar. Ned has advised it is closing on the position known as "The Manor". Observations indicated only one occupant who has been identified as Sir Galen. Good luck." Randy acknowledged and then signed off.

Quickly dismantling the components and repacking them for transport, Randy snapped the latches shut and with Mireille carrying one of the cases they exited the convent. Gina Baldwin with Irena and Nina, waited in an idling Land Rover with Sister Kanna who was driving. Approaching the vehicle, Randy looked in the back passenger seat and viewed the two sleeping girls, "Sister Kanna knows the way and will get you to the private medical clinic. Sister Katrina will be following in the Peugeot with Sister Jane. See you in about four hours." Stepping away from the Land Rover, Randy grasped the hand of his wife then let go. Slapping the side of the Land Rover, Randy Baldwin with Mireille Bouquet at his side watched as it drove off into the gathering light of a new day.

Thursday, July 7th 0545 hours, "The Manor"

Mireille Bouquet joined with Kirika Yumura who had camped near 'The Manor". Kirika quietly advised that the Jaguar had arrived 15 minutes earlier and had driven to the central building inside.

Mireille sighed as she looked at the parked vehicles; it had been that building where she and Kirika had confronted Sister Altena nearly six years earlier. Nodding to Kirika, they moved off into the vineyard.

Randy Baldwin gazed at "The Manor" where it had started for Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura. The descriptions of the complex by Mireille and Kirika did it little justice. Laying the binoculars on the hood of the Land Rover, Randy noted the appointed time approaching. Sir Galen was about to find out how the true Noir worked, as Randy picked up the binoculars from the hood and got into the Land Rover.

Sir Galen who joined with the witnesses gathered before him, each of those gathered had supported the later Sister Altena. Financially some had paid a high price for their support, but that was in the past. The present was now; the true Noir would rise and would become a force to be reckoned with. A Noir that would carry out without question what they wanted.

The dimly lit interior the only light coming from the candles surrounding the room the air of anticipation rose as the doors opened behind them. Sir Galen squinted as the sun streaming through the door obscured his vision. The two women in the door stood side by side waiting; Sir Galen smiling motioned to them, "Come my children, come forward."

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura walked forward expressionless, the shock slowly spreading on Sir Galen's face that something had gone horribly wrong.

Mireille Bouquet her voice echoing in the chambers, "We are the true Noir. The false candidates have been vanquished."

Occupant number 6, dressed in ceremonial robes stood "Sir Galen? What is the meaning of this? You said that Noir was dead!" as she made a sudden movement, Kirika raised her Beretta and fired.

The woman fell dead to the floor the robes stained with her blood; at the feet of her lover the man too never had a chance. He joined his former lover moments later, the Walther having silently spoken.

Sir Galen dressed garishly in purple and black held his hands to his sides, "Perhaps we can come to terms we can still work together?" Mireille frowned, "No we shall not." Raising the Walther, Mireille fired.

Thursday, July 7th 0700 hours, "The Manor"

Randy Baldwin perched on the hood of the Land Rover watched as the doors opened once again. Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura exited the building and closed the doors behind them.

Randy watched as Kirika walked towards what appeared to be the ruins of a large cemetery and disappeared from view. Mireille approaching Randy stopped and leaned against the fender "It is over Monsieur Baldwin.

Randy nodded, and leaving his perch he walked to the rear of the Land Rover where the communication system was set up.

Tapping the access code, Randy patiently waited and then the face of Tabitha Alexander appeared "Tabitha. It is over. Advise your Soldats that their cohorts are very much dead."

Tabitha nodded, "I understand the situation Randy."

Randy mused a moment, "Tabitha? What about Irena and Nina?" Tabitha Alexander leaned back in her chair, "They will be cared for if that is what you are worried about."

Randy frowned, "What I am asking is where they will be taken after the clinic is done with them?"

Tabitha Alexander looked at a man who had been coerced and deceived into participating in something that should not have been his concern, "They will be cared for by members of the Soldats if that is what you are asking."

Randy stepped closer to the camera, "Tabitha. Please make arrangements so that they can immigrate to the United States, and have whoever works on legal issues get cracking on the adoption process. I am not turning those girls over to the Soldats. They are coming with me."

Tabitha smiled, "Consider it done." Mireille Bouquet came to the side of Randy added her own comment, "Madam Alexander, do remind the Soldats that Irena and Nina will need the tenderness and love that can only be found in a family. Monsieur Baldwin and Madam Baldwin will certainly provide that as will their children Corey and Ashley."

Tabitha nodded, "They will be reminded of that Madam Bouquet. I seriously doubt any will oppose this decision, especially one backed up by Noir. Good day to you both."

Randy breathed a sigh of relief, "Another problem down. Now how to explain to Gina that our family has just grown by two," as Mireille gave a soft laugh "Randy, I doubt you will have any problem persuading her to accept them."

Dismantling the equipment, Randy walked with Mireille to find Kirika. Gazing at the cemetery, it was not lost on Randy the significance of this place. The weathered headstones many illegible bore the names of Noir candidates who died within these very walls. The forgotten yet not forgotten. He and Mireille found Kirika kneeling before a headstone bearing the name of Chloe.

Standing back Randy waited. Mireille knelt next to Kirika whose hands were resting atop Chloe's grave, "Kirika. We have to go now." Kirika turned her tear streaked face towards Mireille, "Can we perhaps come back sometime to visit?" Mireille sighed and pulled Kirika toward her, "Yes we will. I promise."

Kirika and Mireille stood and began walking back to the Land Rover passing Randy Baldwin in silence. Randy turned to follow but looked back at the grave that held a woman once named Chloe. Laying at the foot of the headstone a tarnished silver fork, its forks nearly black he pondered the significance of fork as he continued after Kirika and Mireille.

Thursday, July 7th 1500 hours, L' Hospitalet-pres-L'Andorre, France

Ned Smith sat with Randy and Gina Baldwin in the waiting area of the private clinic going over the final paperwork and reviewing the lab results of Irena and Nina Baldwin.

Randy while driving to the clinic had pondered how he was going to break the news to Gina that he was going to be bringing Irena and Nina back with them to the United States and that he was adopting them.

He had little to worry about as Gina broached the subject first and demanded that they take the young girls back with them. Randy had at first considered telling Gina that it would be impossible, but Ned Smith with briefcase in hand spoiled the surprise when he intruded on the couple telling Randy he had the adoption and immigration paperwork.

Ned picked up the small bowl looking at the contents, "You should know Randy that what the girls were taking was an improved version over what the Agency types have previously seen. That tiny liquid jell capsule, is the final component to the process."

The small nearly black liquid filled capsule filled Randy with disgust, "It takes away reasoning, turns two young girls who by right should be enjoying the life of a teenager and makes them cold blooded killers."

Gina Baldwin shuddered, "The so called trial at the militant military compound, it was more of a test of that pill than a test for Irena and Nina?" Randy nodded, "Apparently so. Sir Galen was trying to see if it worked well enough, to use more innocent children for what ever he had planned to carry out."

Sister Katrina walked from the hallway into the sitting area with her two aids and joined the group, "Monsieur Baldwin, Madam Baldwin. The doctor has suggested that both remain overnight for additional tests and observations. The chemical imbalance within both will stabilize more as the remainder of this sickening drug leaves their bodies."

Randy turned to Sister Katrina, "You are aware that Irena and Nina can now be considered my step-children?"

Sister Katrina nodded, "Yes, Monsieur Baldwin I am and for that I am grateful. They need to be taken away and removed from this environment. They need to enjoy the remainder of their lives elsewhere." Randy replied, "Sister Katrina, when you spoke of the attack against you 15 years ago back at the convent that involved Kirika and another woman named Chloe, I noted the reaction of Kirika it was as if she had no recollection of the event."

Sister Katrina her eyes thoughtful, "Yes. It appeared she did not remember our meeting, but I do remember her vividly, I too was surprised at the reaction." Ned interrupted, "Randy, the earlier variant of the drug that may have been used on Irena and Nina did tend to cause memory loss at least that is according to analysis by the Agency. Perhaps Kirika and Chloe were drugged over a period of time? This may have something to do with Ms. Yumura's memory losses. The Soviets themselves even stopped testing it on their own subjects in the mid-1990's. The pill samples that you kept for us are definitely not of Russian manufacture so someone somewhere has been working to improve it."

Sister Katrina frowned, "The late Sister Altena had utilized many tools to get her way. Kirika did spend time with her before being sent away or in her words, "Casting the seedling to the wind" which could account for that period in her younger life where Sister Altena may have used drugs to forge both Kirika and the late Chloe to her way of thinking."

Randy stood, "It matters little now. Sister Katrina, it would behoove you to discuss this drug issue with the Soldats. Send a message loud and clear that there will be little tolerance for use of these types of drugs or even the manufacture. If I get wind of who helped supply Sir Galen with this crap, they can be assured they will indeed meet the same fate that he did. If you will excuse me, I need to speak with Mireille and Kirika alone." Ned Smith watched his old friend leave the waiting room, "Sister Katrina, you should remember to put an exclamation point at the end of that warning. Mr. Baldwin spoke his mind with conviction and he will carry out the threat personally and frankly if information can be obtained as to where these drugs were manufactured, I am sure Mr. Baldwin will act on the information. Mrs. Baldwin, Sisters, if you will excuse me I need to return to Paris. Gina tell Randy I will be expecting him. See you in a couple of days."

Randy found Mireille and Kirika where had expected them to be, sitting in the small observation room that viewed the hospital room of Irena and Nina. Both young girls were sleeping. The doctor considered that a good sign. The chemistry of the human body when in imbalance tended to force the body to rest. Little angels is what came to his mind, their peace found.

Sitting next to Mireille, Randy withdrew two envelopes from his jacket and passed them to Mireille. Fingering the sealed envelops, Mireille turned to Randy Baldwin with a questioning look, "Randy?"

Randy looking at Irena and Nina replied, "Consider those as gifts from me and Gina as well as a retainer fee." Mireille who tried to return the envelopes was stopped by Randy's hand, "Gina requested that I do so. I am not going to argue with her in that regard and you would lose the argument as well."

Mireille pursed her lips, "So it is not over?" Randy frowned, "No by any stretch of the imagination. In the morning we are going to be driven back to the airfield and I going to fly all of us back to Paris. Gina needs some time to work with Irena and Nina. Sister Katrina is being gracious by having Sister Kanna to drive one of the Land Rovers back to Paris for us. I am giving her the other for use at the convent. I want to locate the manufacturing facility and shut it down permanently with Noir's help. It can not be allowed to continue creating drugs of this nature."

Kirika turned to Mireille, "Monsieur Baldwin has a point. Others could take attempt to take up the cause, not just here but elsewhere." Mireille sighed, "Very well Randy, you will likely do it with or without our help. We will assist in this matter. As to where you will be staying in Paris, have you given that some thought?"

Randy smiled, "Yes I have. I and Gina with our two new adopted children will be staying at this address." Randy showed Mireille the address, as Mireille looked back in surprise; "That is next door to us! How did you…?"

Randy getting up chuckled, "Real-estate agents can sometimes work miracles. I have rented the entire building for the week so as to ensure privacy. I figured it would be in our favor to be so close together." Kirika watched Randy Baldwin leave the room then turned to Mireille, "Monsieur Baldwin at times is a conundrum." Mireille sighed, "Yes Kirika he can be."

Friday, July 8th 1300 hours, Toussus-le-Noble Airfield, France

The Gulfstream settled to a smooth landing and taxied to the hanger where it would be stored. Irena and Nina Baldwin wide eyed during the flight had looked out the windows watching the French countryside pass below the aircraft during flight. Gina Baldwin had observed Irena and Nina's reactions during the flight as had Mireille and Kirika. The three women all coming to the conclusion that the young girls had never been exposed to air travel. That had been a part of the puzzle that Gina had begun to unravel. Each young girl had successfully managed to travel by ground transportation easily enough, but the lack of being exposed to the complexities of traveling by air raised the question as to why.

Randy answered Gina's question with a simple explanation, "In order to facilitate travel between borders, the members of the European Union relaxed standards of inspection for travel by rail, bus and car. Imagine having a border inspection at every state line in the United States. It would soon be impossible to freely cross from state to state, just to go to work or even enjoy a vacation. The European Union relaxed standards allows one to live in one country and work in another or just enjoy another's member nation hospitality."

Randy closing the door of the Gulfstream, "A French citizen traveling to Germany and a German citizen doing the same on a daily basis to live and work, and with Euro-Rail passes one can travel anywhere on the continent in relative obscurity. Remember, what I said about initially intercepting Irena and Nina elsewhere? It would have proved nearly impossible to do so even if we had been able to find out what they looked like. Melded into the crowds unnoticed they would have been impossible to find."

Gina pondered the comment, "By utilizing such methods of travel, and at such a young age they would have appeared to be teens enjoying a holiday. A customs inspector would only give them a passing look and would continue on." Mireille nodded, "Nearly perfect camouflage. Unless identified in some fashion they would continue to conduct assignments. Speed and time constraints would not be a factor." Randy watched as Irena and Nina walking next to Kirika looked in various directions at aircraft large and small as they either passed overhead or taxied nearby, "Avoiding the need for air travel, they would just go from place to place according to an agenda already mapped out. Sir Galen figured it would work and for the most part he was right."

Arriving by taxi an hour later at their destination in Paris, Randy helped Gina get the girls settled in their temporary home for the week. Gina Baldwin both a mother and an educator needed time to become acquainted her step-children as did Randy. It had not been lost on either Randy or Gina for both Irena and Nina to raise their hands when called by name. Why did both Irena and Nina do so in the first place? In a school environment such as a classroom that would be acceptable but in a public place it would be both out of place and odd.

There was the matter of their training as well. Just how much education in the art of killing did Irena and Nina receive? Would there be a danger for Corey and Ashley to interact with the two young girls? It had been another reason that Randy had chosen to stay near where Mireille and Kirika lived. If things got out of hand, Mireille and Kirika would be able to assist. Randy hoped he would not have to utilize their services.

Sister Kanna arrived late that evening with the Land Rover, carrying a hand written letter from Sister Katrina. Reading the letter and writing a short reply that thanked Sister Katrina for her assistance Randy drove Sister Kanna to the train station where she would travel back to the convent.

While Randy was gone, Gina Baldwin discovered some answers to Randy's questions as to Irena and Nina's behavior. Identical twins, Irena and Nina were a mirror image. Irena was right handed, Nina was left handed. When called by name their habit of raising their arms was a way to tell them apart individually.

Irena explained to a stunned Gina Baldwin that if either she or Nina had failed to raise their hands when called, each would be struck by their "teachers" if they did not do so. Mireille who had come over to the rented home to stay with Gina had noted earlier that Irena and Nina both had cringed when she had approached the young girls while at the convent.

Gina regaining her composer delved into the delicate issue of how much offensive and defensive training that Irena and Nina had received, "Irena can you please tell me what kind of things you and Nina were taught?" Irena replied, "We were taught to kill people, but neither me nor Nina enjoyed it." Mireille frowned, "What kind of things were you taught? Please demonstrate without causing harm to anyone."

Irena using Nina demonstrated various techniques, which astonished even Mireille; who had Irena stop. Mireille looked at Gina, "Both apparently are well versed in the art of killing by hand. Being supplied the drug which removed their inhibitions to killing made both Irena and Nina thoughtless killers."

Gina musing replied, "Being taught to be able to kill with their hands was bad enough, but giving those firearms to them was even worse." Mireille removing the magazine and the live round from her Walther asked Irena and Nina to dismantle then reassemble the weapon. Both Irena and Nina completed the field stripping of the Walther in what Mireille regarded as record time.

Randy returning from the train station observed the bizarre testing being conducted by Mireille in the kitchen, "Mireille? Is that really necessary?" as Randy set several bags of groceries on the counter. Mireille replied, "It was necessary to understand their skill levels."

Randy sat at the table next to Irena, and took her hand into his "Irena from this point forward neither you nor your sister is to either pick up, handle or even fire a weapon without permission from me or your mother. Is that understood?" Irena and Nina both smiling replied, "Yes Father."

Randy looked at Gina, "What is the plan for tomorrow?" Gina smiled, "Shopping. Lots and lots of shopping," as Randy raised an eyebrow and replied "Well I suppose Irena and Nina need some new clothes, just take it easy on the wardrobe. We can get them more things when we get back to the States."

Randy with Gina took Irena and Nina to their bedroom and put them into bed. Seeing that both girls went fast to sleep, Gina and Randy returned to the kitchen, where Mireille had finished putting away the groceries.

Gina heating hot water for tea sat at the table with her husband and Mireille, "Randy both Irena and Nina are well versed in the defensive and offensive arts of the assassin trade. Mireille's having them demonstrate their weapons knowledge was even more enlightening." Randy picking up the kettle poured the hot water into Gina's cup then Mireille's.

Randy thought a moment, "Gina? What about the overall educational level of Irena and Nina?" Gina sighed, "They both have been well educated, though how they were educated does disgust me. You might have noted they would cringe if we approached them when we admonished them for something that they might have done wrong."

Randy nodded, "I saw that when we were at the convent, I took it as something that they would do normally."

Gina shook her head no, "Irena stated that when either she or Nina made a mistake their "teachers" would physically hit them. There is a right and wrong way to teach; physically striking a student when they make a mistake is morally wrong and unacceptable."

Randy sighed, "What about their raising of hands or I should say their entire arms when either were called? Is that something that was ingrained to them during their instructional lessons?"

Mireille interrupted, "It was apparently part of the educational process. When either was called on, they would have to raise their hands in order to be recognized. Though after a period of time, one should be able to tell Irena and Nina apart in terms of individual mannerisms," Gina in agreement nodded "Randy Irena is right handed and Nina is left handed. It is a common situation in twins, where though they may be exactly identical there are minuscule differences."

Randy leaned back in his chair, "Ok, so we can tell them apart in that fashion. What about language skills? They obviously read and write English, what others have you been able to find out?" Gina frowned, "Their language skills are astonishing. They both can read and write German, French, Italian, and Spanish and of course English, but this one I could not understand neither could Mireille. Sliding the note book tablet over to her husband, Gina took a sip of her tea as Randy read the tablet, "It is Russian."

Gina looked in astonishment at the writing "You can read that?" as Randy nodded "Yes as well as speak it." Mireille laughed, "You are surprising Monsieur."

Saturday, July 9th 0800 hours, Paris, France

Randy Baldwin kissed Gina along with Irena and Nina goodbye at the United States Embassy. Needing to return the borrowed equipment, Randy also needed to talk shop with Ned Smith. Kirika Yumura and Mireille Bouquet would act as escorts during the shopping trip so Randy had little worry if anything untoward took place. Who would in their right mind would even bother his wife and his step-daughters with Noir present.

Ned Smith standing next to Randy Baldwin watched the Land Rover drive out through the security barrier then turned to his old friend, "I suppose you have something you want to talk about?" Randy grinned, "You could say that Ned. Let's get inside."

Ned wheeling the equipment cases on the hand truck opened a walk-in vault and placed the equipment on the shelf, then with a wave of his hand directed his visitor to his office.

Ned retrieved two folders and handed both to Randy as he sat in a chair near the desk, "Tabitha sent the paperwork to retire you again. As far as the Agency is concerned your involvement is completed. Just sign at the red X and you are done." Randy read the paperwork and then the letter head bearing the Presidential Seal, "I guess the old man is relieved," as he signed.

Ned Smith sighed, "In more ways than one. Frankly, I was completely in the dark so was I guess the old man as well. Those two women with you, I remember them from last October just who the heck are they?" Randy frowned, "Ned. You really do not want to know. Just leave it at that." Ned nodded, "Considering what has gone on, I do not need to know. Oh yeah, Tabitha said for you to read the London Times, the obit section."

Ned retrieved the news paper and handed it to Randy who opened it to the suggested must read section, "Sir Richard Galen, dead at age 61 in motor carriage accident…"

Randy read the article and mused silently, "Well to stage his death by being involved in an accident with a tractor trailer then having a fire to boot someone worked rather fast, too bad about the Jaguar."

Handing the paper back to Ned, Randy opened the second folder, "You forwarded the tablets to the Agency lab in Virginia? Ned nodded, "Yes by overnight diplomatic pouch. The private clinic was fine for the routine stuff, but the lab boys and girls wanted the real McCoy to work on. They were able to get a good reading on all components. Nasty stuff, if taken long enough would induce after a period of time memory loss among other things. The folks back at the lab were given estimation as to how long both girls were exposed to the drug. They advised had they continued to take them for another month, that there would have eventually been brain damage. In short, you got to them in time."

Randy sighed, "I have a lead onto where the drug was manufactured. According to a reliable source it is here in France. I think that the Agency should inform the local authorities in some fashion."

Ned Smith leaned back in his chair, "Do you have a specific location or just a general region?" Randy withdrew an envelope and passed it to Ned who opened it, "Son-of-a-Bitch. Damn Randy that is close-by." Ned turned and retrieved a printout and handed it to Randy who read the contents, "A private school? How did the Germans find out about it?"

Ned shrugged his shoulders, "An incident two days ago. It seems a female student from the school went to a nearby German village and raised unholy hell. Our Agency Chief in Berlin picked it up from the local news and decided to follow-up. Read the print out."

Randy read the rather dry details, "Young girl, estimated age of 13 to 14 years of age entered small village where she began to randomly attack passer-by's. Local police responded and were incapacitated by the young girl. Additional reinforcements were called and responded. Young girl apparently well versed in weapons having disarmed the initial responding officers, engaged the reinforcements in a running gun battle back to school grounds where upon running out of ammunition she then engaged the police officers in hand to hand combat. Six additional officers were either injured or wounded during melee. The girl is finally taken into custody after being tasered, and after receiving no acknowledgement from administrators of private school, authorities entered the grounds and found nineteen additional students. The young girl was medically found to be under the influence of an unknown drug. The other students are still being medically examined."

Randy set the printout on the desk, "Oh my god." Ned? Do you have confirmation as to what the girl was under the influence of?" Ned shook his head no, "Not yet. The Germans are keeping things to themselves for the time being. Is there a connection with your two kids and the ones at this private school?"

Randy sighed, "Yeah I think so. Do me a favor and have the Berlin Agency Chief do some more digging and perhaps it would be wise to forward to the German authorities the composition of the drug. It will help their doctors to treat the effects of the drug. I know it is sensitive but they need to know." Ned nodded, "Ok as you wish. I'll have Berlin get cracking on the school itself. Anything in particular you want to know?" Randy standing to leave, "Yes, I want to know everything that the German authorities know and more. I want to know just what the hell went on there and who supported the school as well. Tabitha will take an interest in this. Oh yeah by the way, that drug facility? Have it raided and shut down or I will do it myself. If I have to do it, there will be nothing but a big frigging crater left when I am done. Good day Ned."

Ned Smith leaned back in his chair watching Randy Baldwin leave. Musing a moment, Ned Smith picked up the phone and started making calls. Three hours later, French authorities acting on an anonymous tip raided a small but well equipped pharmaceutical factory located west of Paris, France.


	5. NOIR: The Forgotten Ch5

NOIR

Chapter Five

The Forgotten

By Steve Edward

Saturday, July 9th 1400 hours, Paris, France

Gina Baldwin guided by Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura had literally shopped till she dropped. Irena and Nina outfitted with more suitable clothing had been taken to shops carrying wares that neither had ever seen or the opportunity to explore. While passing a musical instrument shop, Irena and Nina had begged Gina to go in.

Irena and Nina surprisingly made a bee-line for the violins, where each examined an instrument and after receiving permission from the shop keeper to play, they launched into a duet. Their playing attracted a street audience who so appreciative of the performance began to place money in an empty basket outside of the shop, much to the consternation of Gina Baldwin who along with Mireille and Kirika listened in astonishment at the impromptu performance.

Randy Baldwin having left the embassy had wondered about Paris lost in thought, trying to organize how he was going to explain things to Gina. The cell phone call from Mireille directing him to where they were had interrupted his wonderings. Taking a taxi to the prescribed address, he found the side street completely blocked as he arrived. In the distance, the sounds of the violins filtered through the crowd as Parisian's whose penchant for enjoying the arts no matter where they found them took in the performance.

Randy making his way through the crowd, approached the front of the shop where he found Kirika eyeing the "tips" for the performance, "Kirika? Mireille called and said to come meet her here. Where are Gina and the kids?" Kirika smiled and pointed over her shoulder, "Monsieur Baldwin, they are inside. Irena and Nina are playing the violins." Randy trying to get past Kirika turned, "They are playing what?"

An elderly woman angrily shushed Randy, "Monsieur! Please be quiet!" as Randy maneuvered his way past the overly large woman finally entered the shop. There he found Irena and Nina sitting in chairs, with two microphones before them. The shop keeper so enthralled with their playing had rigged two wireless microphones to his shops sound system and feeding the music to the street outside was sitting next to Gina Baldwin whispering urgently into her ear, "Madam, they deserve instruments of the highest quality. I beg you to consider this request."

Irena and Nina concluding their performance stood and acknowledged the presence of their step-father, as Randy came to a stand still behind Gina, "Hello Father. Did you enjoy?" Randy smiled, "Most assuredly." The shop keeper rapidly stood and turned and took Randy's hand and shook it, "Monsieur! Please let them continue!" As Randy felt a tap on his shoulder, the elderly woman chimed in as well, "Monsieur? Please let them play."

Caught in between having to take them from the shop through a large crowd, that had spilled into the street and possible making some angry; Randy chose to allow Irena and Nina to play as the tearful shop keeper brought Randy a chair to sit on next to his wife.

Randy adjusted his cell phone to vibrate, and sat next to Gina, "Ok. How long have they been at it?" Gina replied smiling, "Nearly an hour. They dragged us in here. You should talk to the proprietor he has offered to provide the address for a craftsman who builds rather high quality violins." Randy Baldwin finding the music both satisfying and relaxing, "How much?" as Gina Baldwin whispered into Randy's ear, "100,000 Euro a piece."

Irena and Nina's expressions were of contentment; their eyes half closed each complimented the others playing each note precisely struck, length and duration perfect. The shop keeper had explained that the violins were of beginning student quality, yet Irena and Nina had with little effort culled an incredible sound from the massed produced instruments. Randy satisfied turned to the shop keeper, "Monsieur? I would like the address of craftsman please."

Saturday, July 9th 1800 hours, Paris, France

Randy having extracted Irena and Nina from the music shop, found himself confronted by well wishers congratulating him on his step-daughters performance. Kirika having emptied the small tip basket numerous times finally had those wanting to show their appreciation by putting their tips into a large paper sack. Irena and Nina at the kitchen table were excitedly counting their earnings, when the door bell rang.

Recognizing Ned Smith standing on the stoop, Randy opened the door and welcomed him inside. Ned greeting Irena and Nina then Gina and Kirika who with Mireille observed in amusement at Irena and Nina's happiness followed Randy to the sitting room, where he closed the doors to the hallway.

Opening the briefcase, Ned removed several folders and handed them over to Randy, "As you requested. Everything that is currently known about the private school and its former occupants, it is not a pretty picture. German authorities are conferring with their counterparts here in France in regards to the pharmaceutical facility that was raided earlier today. The British are involved or will be involved very shortly since a certain suddenly deceased citizen of their country, namely Sir Richard Galen was apparently providing funding to the manufacturing facility and to a private school in Germany."

Randy read the contents of each folder briefly, "What about the girls? It appears most have fraudulent identification." Ned nodded, "Yes it appears so. The Germans are still going through the school as we speak. I'll have more by Monday afternoon. But in a thumbnail sketch, the school apparently did lethal instruction. The Germans found pills similar to what you recovered but the dosages were considerably more powerful. The method of instructing was to use live subjects. None of the victims have been identified as of yet, but they are all of European decent. None of the former staff has been located, but the Germans have some leads and are pursuing them. One has a question mark next to her name but it shows her position within the school as an "At Large" position. Randy perused the list; Ned watching Randy's surprised reaction, "Shit. It can't be! No way in hell," as Randy Baldwin threw the offending folder down on the coffee table.

Mireille seeing the agitated state of Randy Baldwin took the folder from the table and read the contents as well, "Monsieur Baldwin, it is nothing more than a position of honor. They likely continued to carry Sister Altena's name as a form of remembrance. She is most assuredly dead. I watched her fall to her death as did Kirika." Randy sighed, "Damn it I really hope for everyone's sake you are correct." Ned sifting in his seat, "Ok, she is dead who ever this Altena is. I'll pass that along, with a suitable explanation that they need not make further inquires on her. As for the girls, a convent located near the Spanish-French border has stepped forward to volunteer for the care of the young girls found at the school. The Head Mother, named Sister Katrina made the offer through the French government. Her credentials are impeccable and the Germans it seems are happy to turn the girls over."

Mireille smiled, "They will be in good hands. Sister Katrina is a kind and kindred soul who will look after them. Perhaps in time they will be able to enter society at an appropriate time." Randy mused silently, "Well the private clinic is going to be busy that's for certain. I wonder how the Head Mother is going to deal with twenty odd young girls who like to kneel before their seniors. That will be an interesting sight."

Ned chuckled as he removed yet another folder and gave it to Randy, "Oh yeah, by the way weren't you involved in an investigation here in France earlier in the year that regarded wire transfers?" Randy nodded while opening the folder, "Yes I was. The case was solved as far as I was concerned. The perpetrators are serving some rather lengthy jail sentences courtesy of the French government. Why do you ask?"

Ned replied, "Page 5 though page 10. You really know how to make waves." As Randy did as Ned asked, he flipped the pages back and forth. Randy looked up at Ned, "You have got to be kidding?" Ned smiled, "Nope. The late Sir Galen got stung big time."

Randy recalled the wire transfer fraud case. It had involved numerous European Union nation member banks, but the origins of the fraud took place within France itself. A disgruntled programmer had been tripped up by an outdated program that he had written nearly 24 years earlier. Buried in scores of computer code, it was not discovered until well after the conversion to the Euro had taken place. The wire transfers taking place from various branches of the bank throughout the European continent itself and then in London, England had affected the Euro monetary transfers as well as non-participating countries which included the United Kingdom, which stubbornly stuck with the British Pound monetary unit.

The late Sir Richard Galen being involved in a private investment firm had to absorb the costs of the errors that were created. Randy had without realizing it had in fact met one of Sir Galen's partners but not Galen himself who had apparently been preoccupied with another currency transaction error had been too busy to meet with him. Randy muttered, "Son-of-a-Bitch, the bastard was getting ready or preparing for a currency war. His partner likely gave him the idea after my meeting in London."

Ned Smith nodded, "Yeah that is what Langley thinks. I believe the Brits will be examining the books come Monday, if not they are not already doing so now and they will find irregularities galore."

Mireille thought a moment, "Randy was it theory or happenstance that you had guessed at the late Sister Altena's motives?" Glancing at Ned, "No comment for now." As Ned raised an eyebrow, "I suppose that person whom ever she was is off limits." Randy seemed to nod, "Yes for now Ned. Just forget about hearing anything about her other possible activities if you catch my drift." Ned needing no encouragement dropped the subject from further discussion.

Looking at his watch, Ned sighed and stood to leave, "Well Randy you may be retired again; but I am not. I'll keep you informed on anything that comes out of Germany."

Thanking Ned, Randy walked him to the door and bid Ned goodnight.

Gina Baldwin stepping out of the kitchen met her husband in the hallway, "Any news Randy?" Randy nodded, "Yes Gina there is. We have a good idea where Irena and Nina were staying for a good period of time and the reason why they tend to raise their hands so much." Gina Baldwin sighed, "Somehow I do not think I am going to like what I am going to hear." Randy Baldwin turned to his wife, "You might want to sit down for this," as Randy guided Gina to the sitting room.

Sunday, July 10th 1000 hours, Paris, France

Randy Baldwin sitting on the sofa in the sitting room was massaging his forehead after the one hour phone call with Sister Katrina, who had just returned from Germany to Pas de la Casa, France with her wards. Her own observations of what was supposed to be a private school had been punctuated with unnun like language. She would be forwarding a written account of her observations by courier along with still photographs and DVD video taken at the school.

German authorities had recovered a computer system that gave some detail to where the remaining young girls had come from. Sister Katrina's already taunt and angry voice turned soft and sad after advising that it was doubtful any of the young girls parents could be located. Many had come from the Eastern Europe region which had been in turmoil in the past several years. Sister Katrina had already received numerous pledges of assistance to provide for the large number in her care. Randy mused at that, "There are still some Soldats with hearts."

Sister Katrina when informed of Irena and Nina's gift of music seemed to make her happy. She surmised, that Irena and Nina had used it as a way to escape from the daily torment that they had gone thru. Sister Katrina added that she had seen only one musical instrument at the school and it had been a very battered looking violin.

Gina Baldwin followed by Irena and Nina entered the sitting room and sat next to her husband, "Troubled?"

Randy sighed, "Yes. I am. Sister Altena was likely planning to destabilize various governments here in Europe, with Noir. She was trying to time it before the conversion to the Euro took place, but of course when the ritual involving Mireille, Kirika and Chloe failed her backup plan in the event of her death was to utilize Irena and Nina who would be directed by her followers."

Gina frowning, "But they were obviously too young and though having received some training they would be little use at that time. Then suddenly sending them on a near suicidal mission in the first place to come after the current Noir." Randy nodded, "True, but it would have served the purpose of eliminating one half or both Noirs. Sir Galen sent them out knowing he already had replacements. Instead of just two, there would have been twenty in pairs of two. Altena never meant for that scenario to take place, it was likely Sir Galen took it upon his own to make those decisions."

Irena interrupted, "They told us to get the book and bring it to "The Manor" there we would have found others who would partake in the ritual." Gina looked at Irena, "The ritual that you would participate in, did they tell you how you would be participating?"

Nina replied, "Only that the others we had been with would eventually meet us there and there would be preparations." Gina looked at Randy, "Others? Does she mean the other girls that were found at that school Randy?"

Randy Baldwin nodded, "Sir Galen was to initiate Irena and Nina as a formality, and then they would have been pitted against each other and the other young candidates in a fight to the death." Gina Baldwin shocked replied, "That's barbaric. Duels to the death?"

Randy sighed, "Yes. The final ritual would have pitted the young girls against each other to find the strongest amongst them. The two that survived would have become the true Noir and would have begun even more intensive training. Gina you did not have the opportunity to visit "The Manor" and thankfully you were spared the sights, but it was originally a training ground for Noir. The Lagonel Manuscript did provide a description of the final ritual, which Sister Katrina did point out to me. I have to say that Sir Galen was sidestepping certain events that were supposed to take place. Sir Galen was rushing things because of his own agenda, and he decided he could not wait sent Irena and Nina forth, but he needed that manuscript to carry out his final goal. Sir Galen wanted total control over the Soldats, and he would have used the manuscript to do it."

Gina looking puzzled replied, "For what purpose? The manuscript from what I read contained only historical references to the creation and establishment of the Soldats and the Noir ritual itself." Randy smiled, "Yes it does, but it also contained references to the "treasure" of the Soldats."

Gina looking shocked, "Randy what treasure?" Randy glanced at his notes from his conversation with Sister Katrina, "Sir Galen was approaching financial insolvency. Because of the wire transaction fraud that took place, Sir Galen having to absorb numerous and very expensive losses, needed cash influx. The purported treasure of was his ticket to that wealth. Sir Galen only imagined currency like gold, silver or other types of materialistic wealth. The treasure was in reality what was on the book shelves at the convent. Sir Galen was a currency trader, so he knew that if various governments became destabilized he would benefit by acting as a go between to handle the currency transfers."

Randy set his notes down on the coffee table, "Sister Altena likely was going to use Sir Galen in her original plan, but because things went haywire, Sir Galen was left holding the bag in the end. But the late Sister Altena's plan was still viable to Sir Galen because of the continued unrest in Eastern Europe. His aim was to send out Noir or basically numerous assassins to start civil unrest. Of course his demands to Sister Katrina backfired and she conferred with other Soldats which included Tabitha Alexander. Because of my previous involvement with Noir, and being that I am not a Soldat it was decided an outsider would be beneficial to bringing a conclusion that was satisfactory to everyone. Noir having been notified of the situation would participate because both Mireille and Kirika knew only too well at just how horrific the methods of Altena were."

Gina looked at Irena and Nina, "But Randy that leaves open as to what purpose Irena and Nina would serve. We originally thought that they were the final candidates selected by Altena herself, but with the other young girls was Altena trying to start an army?"

Randy shook his head no, "Altena had no hand in selecting the other candidates, that was Sir Galen or others who made that decision. Irena and Nina were selected by Altena herself, then as Sister Katrina stated "Scattered like seedlings to the wind" to be raised by others sympathetic to her cause."

Randy looked at Irena and Nina, "Can either of you tell me you first memories of being with someone?" Irena nodded, "me and Nina were together for two seasons with a man and woman in woodlands. We never went to any city, but spent many days and nights learning different plants and how they could help us."

Gina raised an eyebrow, "Woodlands?" Randy chuckled, "Survival training, to live off what the land around you provides. Similar training is conducted by the US Military and the Agency for escape and evasion. Irena can you remember how hold you were at the time?" Nina perked up, "I and Irena were six years old."

Irena nodded, "After spending several days in the woods, the man and woman would bring us back to their cottage to rest up. It was there we learned to play the violin since the man liked to play music. He called it a form a rest." Randy nodded, "Can you remember their names or where they may have lived?" Nina shook her head no, "They never told us their names and told us to only call them mother or father and nothing else. Where they lived we do not know, but there was much snow during the winters we stayed there."

Gina spoke, "Irena when it came time to leave them where did you go next and who took you there?" A man would come to pick us up and drive us. We never got on an airplane and once took a sea journey where we came to a place that appeared to be a great desert near the sea. Our new mother and father greeted us and we would do what we did before but only in the desert." Randy mused a moment and retrieved the London Times then opened it to the obit page, "Irena, Nina is the man in this picture the one that would pick you up?" as Randy showed the photograph of the late Sir Richard Galen both young girls nodded.

Gina pondered the method of transport, "So the man in the picture took the both of you by sea to you next destination. How many seasons was it before you came back by sea?" Nina replied, "As before we spent two seasons in the desert. Our mother and father never took us to any city, and we lived in a great tent that was moved many times. They would never let us ride the animals but made us walk. When it came time for us to leave, mother and father took us to the sea where the man met us and took us onboard a ship."

Irena continued, "We traveled by the sea to a cold and desolate destination where a man and woman met us and took us to what they said was a school. Many men and women taught us and later many other girls joined us."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "How long was it before the remainder joined you?" Irena thought a moment, "It was one season before the others came and then we were all together for three seasons before we left them."

Randy estimated their ages during the course of being "trained". Age six, woodland. Age eight they were in the desert and by age ten likely in the school within Germany and by age eleven the other so called candidates had joined them and they all had remained together for three years, until mid-June when they were sent out by Sir Galen. Adding the facts that he had learned to his notes, Randy sat back on the sofa, "Irena, Nina. That will be all that I need to know for now. I may want to ask you some things later. Is that Ok?"

Irena and Nina smiled and nodded. Gina sighed and stood, "I am going to fix the picnic basket."

Sunday, July 10th 1300 hours, Paris, France

The courier had arrived as promised by Sister Katrina, and Randy carried the package with him. Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura were waiting in the park where they had spread the large cotton spread on the ground. Irena and Nina sitting nearby enjoying the sunshine with Gina Baldwin, as Mireille laid the letter from Sister Katrina between her and Randy Baldwin, "So they were Altena's only selections and not the others."

Randy nodded watching children run through the park, "Altena had no hand in the others, and those young girls were selected or acquired by Sir Galen and the other followers. The methods she utilized to conduct training were abnormal to say the least. Mireille how much do you know of Kirika's training?"

Mireille frowned, "Very little actually but as you have seen for yourself she is well adept at what she does." Randy glanced at Kirika who seemed to be absorbed with an artist sketch pad, "She has certainly been surprising. How long has she been sketching?"

Mireille looking at Kirika, "Before our ritual she did do sketches, but an artist friend of hers was killed in a drive by shooting that was supposed to target Kirika. After his death, she had not touched it until very recently and it has been nearly 5 years since his death. She started sketching again after we returned from our vacation in the United States with you."

Forgotten talents, hidden away either by the mind or even certain events. Until something happened that triggered them the talents that one held would not be discovered or used.

Randy pondered if Kirika in her younger life had utilized drawing as a form of escapism just as Irena and Nina used the violin's music to find peace and succor from their daily trials in life.

Mireille looked at Randy who seemed lost in thought, "Monsieur Baldwin, what are your hidden talents?" Jarred back to reality with that question, Randy Baldwin tried to feign ignorance. "Nothing really Mireille," as Gina Baldwin having overheard the question answered the question for Randy, "Mireille, Randy is a dyed in the wool closet knitter and he also is into embroidery."

Mireille feigning shock, "He knits and embroiders?" Gina laughing replied, "Yes he does. Some of his handicraft that he has donated in the past has fetched considerable sums at charity auctions. Mireille gazed at Randy's hands trying to picture a pair of needles busily crafting yarn and thread into works that were both useful and wearable as well as conversation pieces.

Randy shrugged his shoulders, "I learned how from my grandmother. She used it as a tool for me to get over the deaths of my parents. I sort of continued it over the years." Kirika having finished her drawing came to the side of Randy Baldwin and sat next to him, "The embroidery that was framed in various parts of your home that is your handiwork?" Randy seemed to nod, "Except what's on the coffee table in the sitting room that belongs to my grandmother."

Mireille looked at Gina, "How did you find out?" Gina laughed, "It was a week after we married. I heard the distinctive sound of needles coming from his study. There he was feet up on his desk leaning back in his chair, knitting like mad. He was making booties."

Kirika raised an eyebrow, "Booties." Randy seemed to blush, "Yes. Booties for newborns, there is a charity that provides baby outfits for low income people who can not afford the luxury buying clothing for their babies; so they get together and knit what is needed."

Kirika smiled and then signed her initials in the lower corner of the charcoal drawing, "Then perhaps from one closet person to another this will have some meaning," as Kirika showed the drawing to Randy, he realized it was of Irena and Nina as they had sat on the hillside of the park looking out towards the city of Paris. Kirika had captured the expressions of happiness as both gazed towards the city itself.

Monday, July 11th 1100 hours, Paris, France – United States Embassy

The clerk returned with two passports bearing the names of Irena and Nina Baldwin freshly issued and handed them to Gina Baldwin who was sitting in a waiting room while her newly adopted children were with the psychologist.

Because of what both had been through, her husband wanted an examination conducted on both. Gina at first had been against the idea, but Mireille Bouquet had changed her mind. There could be a chance of a hidden trigger within both and if there was one Mireille stated that she would prefer that it be discovered here and not on the Gulfstream at 45,000 feet.

Her husband Randy was off with the man she knew as Ned Smith. They were reviewing the photographs and the video taken by Sister Katrina at the former school in Germany.

Randy had watched the video when they returned to the rented home, his anger evident at what he had viewed. Randy had briefly let her watch but had asked her leave, to be with Irena and Nina as the more disturbing aspects of the video appeared. Mireille and Kirika had watched the video in silence, the look in Kirika's eyes of memories too painful to talk about had been evident.

The psychologist a woman, whom declined to giver her name, had come by to brief Gina on her findings. Both had been placed under hypnosis separately and regressed carefully. There were indeed hidden memories, but no predefined triggers. Looking at the written reports on Irena and Nina, Gina herself wondered at the capability of the human brain to hide such traumatic events.

Ned Smith sighed and closed his eyes, replaying the disturbing images. The reports from the German investigators were an understatement to what he had seen. Across from him in a chair, Randy Baldwin had watched the video again, while reading excerpts from Sister Katrina's letter. The obvious torture room, its bare concrete floor covered in dried human blood which covered even more blood beneath. Who had put the young girls through the procedures was still unknown but their methods of teaching and instructing brutal.

Tabitha Alexander having attended a meeting in Belgium had been notified by Ned Smith, and had diverted her flight to Paris. The intercom announced her arrival just a few minutes before, sounded again as his assistant advised she was approaching his office.

Both Randy Baldwin and Ned Smith stood and turned to greet her as Tabitha entered the office. Randy setting a chair next to his shook hands then was embraced by Tabitha herself.

Tabitha stepped back and took in Randy Baldwin, who looked like he had aged 10 years since she had last seen him; turned to Ned Smith. "Ok Mr. Smith Lets see the video please."

After the video played sans commentary from Randy Baldwin, Tabitha Alexander was sitting in her chair tapping the arm with a finger nail. "Mr. Smith, you were correct that I needed to see this, thank you. Could you leave me and Mr. Baldwin alone for a few minutes please?" Ned Smith acknowledged the request and left his office.

Tabitha stood and retrieved her briefcase and opened it. "I was going to save this for your return to the United Sates, but you may as well see it now as Tabitha handed Randy a folder marked Top Secret, which she directed him to open.

Perusing the contents, Randy Baldwin quickly finished and resealed the folder.

Randy shifting his position in the chair, "So the Germans were holding back?" Tabitha nodded, "Yes, for a reason. The situation within the former school brought forth memories of torture from the days of Nazi Germany. The Germans themselves are still very sensitive about it. Considering what was found they are furious. If word of what was found in that former school leaked out, you can imagine the reaction it would get."

Randy nodded, "Germany has moved forward a great deal and their government is sensitive to human rights issues. My question, is why Sir Galen utilized that former school in the first place, but of course it is a little bit too little too late to reflect on that since he is dead."

Tabitha walked to the desk and sat in Ned's chair, "In retrospect he should not have been killed; but there is also the fact that his death has placated the German government. I have been in contact with others concerned in this matter and they are of agreement that others involved must be punished."

Randy looked at Tabitha and nodded, "Yes they need to be. Do you have any information?" Tabitha nodded, "Yes, but you are not the one that is going to do this."

Randy smiled, "I know. I already have someone in mind." Tabitha closed her eyes then reopened them, "Noir?" Randy nodded, "Yes, Noir."

Tabitha stood and retrieved her briefcase, "I will be staying overnight in Paris and will get you the information you need Randy. If it is not imposing on you, could I come by and visit the children? I would like to see them for myself." Randy nodded, "You have the address already, and I'll have Mireille and Kirika there. Make it 6 PM." Tabitha held out her hand and shook Randy's, "I'll see you at 6 PM."

Monday, July 11th 1800 hours, Paris, France

Gina Baldwin had the brief idea of slugging Tabitha Alexander when she arrived at the rented home, but decided against it. It would have been undignified and foolish considering Tabitha Alexander was visiting with bodyguards present.

The bodyguards at Tabitha's orders made themselves inconspicuous as they could in the kitchen, while she met privately with Irena and Nina in the sitting room. Gina pondered what had gone on as it obviously had been emotional for Mrs. Alexander and her step-daughters. The arrival of Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura as the meeting was taking place signified to Gina Baldwin that this was not going to be a happy get-together for anyone.

Tabitha Alexander held the hands of Irena and Nina in hers and had shed tears. They had told Tabitha what they had remembered. Assuring both that they would indeed be cared for by the Baldwin's; Tabitha had wiped the tears away with tissue paper from Irena and Nina's faces as well as her own. Tabitha looking at the two young teens knew why Randy Baldwin looked as he did. It had indeed been hard on him, had the tranquilizer rifle failed, the young girls deaths would have rested solely on his own shoulders.

Opening the door to the sitting room, Tabitha looked into the eyes of Gina Baldwin, a woman who had come into the turbulent life of Randy Baldwin, a woman with children of her own. Compassion, sympathy, and concern mixed with anger; "Mrs. Baldwin. This matter will be resolved," as Gina gathered Irena and Nina and led them from the sitting room.

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura entered followed by Randy who had given a peck on the cheeks of Irena and Nina as they left, and then he closed the door and sat next to Tabitha Alexander.

Mireille Bouquet sat and placed her hands in her lap, "Mrs. Alexander? You have something for us?" Tabitha nodded and withdrew a folder from her briefcase and gave it to Mireille. Mireille Bouquet read the contents then set the folder down, "Noir accepts."


	6. NOIR: The Forgotten Ch6

NOIR

Chapter Six

The Forgotten

By Steve Edward

Tuesday, July 12th 0700, Zurich, Switzerland

Kurt Ludwig examined his chest in the bathroom mirror. The slash wound from the crazed knife wielding teenage girl still stung and burned. Kurt had been left alone to tend to his "charges". Galen had been insistent that as many as possible participate in the ritual. Kurt had already drugged most of the young girls, but one apparently had built up a tolerance. The young girl had used a page from his own book and ambushed him in the dormitory.

Kurt had barricaded himself in a classroom then made an undignified escape out the window, as the girl furiously slammed her body against the door. He watched her run from the school grounds with knife in her hands headed for the nearby village, and he went the other way.

Having treated himself, he had briefly driven past the school grounds the next morning; but found it swarming with German Police and ambulances. He was surprised that from all the activity there was only a brief mention made in the news. His worst fears were confirmed by Saturday when he read Sir Richard Galen's obituary.

By Sunday Kurt had arrived in Switzerland, as a former member of the late East German Secret Police; Kurt Ludwig had earlier on established a banking relationship in Switzerland. He had withdrawn traveling funds the previous day, because he knew he had become the hunted at least for now. But he would disappear as he had before.

Kirika Yumura pulled the cart with her into the service elevator and pressed the button for the 8th floor and rode the elevator. Unlike the marble passenger elevators, this one had its walls covered in padding, the floor covered with a raised rubber diamond pattern. Exiting the elevator, Kirika walked in an unhurried pace wheeling the cart ahead of her she approached room 8025 and knocking softly she announced room service.

Kurt Ludwig pulled the bathrobe around his body and cinched it closed. Exiting the bathroom, Kurt peered briefly through the peephole and satisfied he opened the door then turned away.

The brusque command to enter the room in German prompted her entry. Kirika wheeled the cart directly to dining area, and began to set the breakfast on the table. The man's hands coming from behind began to grope her body, the hands trying to find a way to her breasts.

Kurt Ludwig could not resist the sight of Kirika, her trim body as it moved about. It would be her word against his, the Asian looking woman a lowly servant would never complain.

Kirika first protesting in French switched to German, which surprised Kurt Ludwig at first but his final surprise, was when he felt the barrel of the silencer as it pressed against his chest.

Kurt looked downward at the diminutive servant before him, it was her eyes the coldness within the last thing he saw before he felt the first sledge hammer blow of a 9MM round as Kirika fired her Beretta.

Kirika Yumura fell forward atop of Kurt Ludwig as he fell backward, his left hand gripping the service uniform tightly as he fell. Kirika fired twice more, before the light of life passed from Kurt's eyes. Freeing herself from Kurt Ludwig, Kirika reached beneath the cart and withdrew a small shoulder bag then entered the bathroom and changed.

Mireille Bouquet glanced in the side view mirror and released the trunk which was opened just enough to have the small carryall bag to be placed within. The passenger door opened and Kirika Yumura sliding into the passenger seat spoke, "It is done."

Mireille slipped the BMW into gear and eased away from the hotel. Glancing at Kirika, "Kirika how about a drive through the country side this time? Perhaps you will like something that you see?" Kirika smiled in anticipation, "That would be enjoyable."

Tuesday, July 12th 1100 hours, Montfaucon, France

Pierre Seine observed the Land Rover as it exited from the trees surrounding the road which it traveled into meadow towards his workshop. He could see that there were four occupants in all, the driver a man crossed the stream that meandered through the meadow itself guiding the Land Rover skillfully as it climbed the low embankment.

Pierre Seine had thought carefully of the request and had granted the visit. There were few who would journey this far and if they did they would upon seeing his home and workshop would turn around and leave. Those that left would never obtain what they sought; the craftsman would never sell to them. Those that had made the journey had found success, as many of his instruments were in orchestras around the world.

The vehicle stopped at the end of the road, and the occupants exited. The man unhurried walked along with two young girls holding their hands into his and his wife walking to the left held the hand of the young girl to her right.

Randy Baldwin had mused over the directions to the craftsman workshop. The strange but very detailed directions had told him to turn at a specific path marked by the presence of two cows which would be there at a certain time. Gina reading the directions had noted the appropriate time and as the Land Rover crossed over a small ridge and descended into another meadow, the two cows were where they were supposed to be.

Gina wondered if this was some sort of joke, but as Randy guided the Land Rover into and through dense woodland. The dilapidated looking house and its outbuildings appeared in a sunny meadow. The final obstacle a small stream was easily crossed. Gina observing an elderly man standing on what passed for a front porch seemed to understand why he had done it.

Pierre Seine waited patiently as the Baldwin's climbed the steps and stopped before him, "Monsieur Baldwin? I am Pierre Seine, welcome to my home." Randy Baldwin introduced Gina then Irena and Nina then followed Pierre Seine into the interior of the house.

The interior was anything but ramshackle, the furnishings handcrafted and finished as was the wooden floors of the large but single story home. The support beams also of wood, the soft glow from the sunlight streaming through the widows reflecting off the finish spread the sense of warmth and friendliness. Pierre Seine led his guests to the opposite end of the house where they exited onto a stone and wood deck that overlooked a small pond feed by the stream.

A few moments later a much younger man appeared with a serving tray and pouring coffee for Randy and Gina then tea for Irena and Nina he quietly departed as Pierre Seine settled into a chair, "Monsieur Baldwin, my friend in Paris had communicated to me that you were seeking instruments of fine quality. Who may they be for?"

Randy about to reply was interrupted by Gina, "Monsieur Seine, the instruments are for our step-daughters Irena and Nina. You came highly recommended and your reputation in certain circles precedes you."

Pierre Seine leaned on his cane to stand and walked to Irena and Nina, "Please hold out your hands. Palm sides up." Irena and Nina did as instructed. Randy watched with interest as Monsieur Seine placed his hands their outstretched palms and then caressed each, his fingertips seeming to pause briefly over their fingertips.

Pierre Seine stepped away and turned towards Gina and Randy Baldwin, "Monsieur and Madam Baldwin; I will provide what you both seek. Please wait here."

Pierre Seine called out to the young man who had served them earlier, "Jonathan! Your assistance please," as Pierre began to walk the stone and gravel path; he was joined by Jonathan who matched his pace. The two men disappeared from view for a short period of time, then reappeared each carrying a violin.

Gina turned to Randy, "Why did he caress their fingers?" Randy smiled, "Monsieur Seine wanted to see just how serious we were. He was feeling for the calluses on their hands and fingers. A stringed instrument player will after a period of time develops hardened skin areas as they run their fingers across the strings. It is not something that can happen overnight but takes years. Ashley's piano playing has done the same to her only it has smoothed her fingertips while hardening the skin. Irena and Nina playing as much as they apparently were developed the calluses from lengthy playing. I found that out when they were fingerprinted at the embassy. The technician had to adjust the equipment to get a good reading on both. The technician had seen it before from applicants being fingerprinted for US entry visas. The tech estimated that Irena and Nina had been playing string instruments for at least 8 years which pretty much matches what we know of their early lives."

Pierre Seine followed by Jonathan, approached Irena and Nina then gave them the violins. Jonathan entered the house and returned with two music stands and placed them before the young girls. On each of the stands a sheet of music, which Pierre Seine directed that Irena and Nina play after tuning the violins to their satisfaction.

Jonathan placed a chair before the girls and Pierre Seine then sat and listened as they began to adjust the instruments. Irena and Nina nodded that they were ready and at Pierre Seine's signal they began to play.

The performance lasted an hour, with brief periods of rest as Jonathan at Pierre Seine's directions replaced the sheet music. Randy observed that Seine had without asking Nina's playing style had given her a violin that had been crafted for those favoring their left hand. Watching Irena and Nina play as each sought the voices of the instruments from within, musing to himself, it was like watching someone play to oneself in a mirror. At the end of the final note, Pierre Seine held up his hand that had seemed to direct each girl through the musical scores to indicate that they were finished.

Directing Jonathan to retrieve the violins, Pierre Seine turned to Randy and Gina Baldwin, "They are both superb. Please come with me. We will collect their true instruments."

Gina stood, "Monsieur Seine, surely those will do?" Monsieur Seine shook his head no, "They will not Madam. Those are the same instruments that they played in Paris. The ones that they truly deserve wait within my workshop."

Following Pierre Seine to the workshop and entering, Randy observed no power equipment. The woodiness from unfinished instruments wafted throughout. Gina watched as Jonathan paused at a foot driven bellow and began to pump air into a large metallic box that stretched for a good part of the cramped shop.

Gina turned and looked Pierre Seine, "Monsieur Seine? May I ask what that is?" Pierre Seine glanced briefly at Gina, "It is a steam box, Madam." Jonathan satisfied that he had pumped in enough air after tapping a gauge mounted on the side walked past Pierre to the rear of the shop.

Motioning for his guests to follow, Pierre continued after Jonathan who waited at rear. Nodding to Jonathan, Pierre directed that his guests sit in chairs arraigned in a semi-circle.

The violins were within carrying cases, and each bore the name of Irena and Nina. Randy with a puzzled expression turned to Pierre Seine, "Monsieur?" Pierre Seine smiled and replied, "My young brother traveled from Paris and brought recordings he had made in his shop of the performance. It was after listening to their performance that I granted the visit. The instruments within were made by my own hands and as you will hear are rich in warmth and sound. Please allow Irena and Nina to become custodians of the instruments."

Irena and Nina removed their respective violins and repeating the tuning began to play once again…

Tuesday, July 12th 2000 hours, Paris, France

The music from within greeted Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura as Randy Baldwin opened the door. Mireille had noted the mud spattered Land Rover parked in the narrow drive as she and Kirika walked to the front door. The Baldwin's having traveled to the craftsman, were enjoying the instruments. Kirika paused briefly before entering the sitting room, listening to the notes as Irena and Nina played. It was indeed a warm welcome.

Randy sat in the chair opposite of Kirika and much to the surprise of Mireille reached over and picked up two needles which lay upon a work in progress, "Monsieur Baldwin?" as Randy smiling began to add more yarn to a yet undetermined piece of work, he replied "It passes time and besides I have a commitment I need to fulfill."

Gina laughed, "Mireille, he does that when Ashley plays the piano as well. Would you please hold the yarn while I get the refreshments?" Mireille accepting the circle of yarn into her hands watched as the thread rapidly unwound.

Handing out the refreshments, Gina returned to her chair and listened to Irena and Nina play. The instruments that both were playing had been handcrafted from spruce and maple woods of which neither had been exposed to power equipment. The apprentice Jonathan demonstrated the fact by returning to a project in progress and sanding the wood by hand, pausing briefly to examine the area he was focusing on. Randy did not blink at the price quoted by Monsieur Seine and had written the check for the two instruments.

Gina heard a soft voice carrying along to the tune and turned to the source. It was not Kirika; she was busily sketching yet again. Mireille still holding the yarn around her hands was the voice she was hearing. Mireille carried by the music had begun to sing.

Randy looked up from his work towards Gina, who smiled and pointed. Turning slightly, Randy took in Mireille as she sung the accompanying German folk song and laid the needles down to enjoy. Mireille realized too late that she had an audience, but yet she continued, till the final note was played. Turning to Randy Baldwin, Mireille tipped her head in acknowledgement; "Now you know my secret."

Wednesday, July 13th 0900 hours, Euro-Disney, Paris, France

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura stood inside the main entrance waiting for the Baldwin's to enter. Mireille's impromptu performance had given Randy Baldwin the idea of going to Euro-Disney, the theme park located outside of Paris. It would also be perfect for Irena and Nina as well to become exposed to crowds and to life's enjoyments.

Randy wanted Irena and Nina to get exposure to the more pleasurable aspects of life and the day trip helped, though Randy did wonder if he was going to have a repeat performance of maneuvering oversized stuffed characters through the door of the Gulfstream. He hoped that Mickey and Minnie were comfortable being stuffed into the back of the Land Rover since he no longer had a cargo trailer.

The replica of Sleeping Beauty's castle had captured the attention of Irena and Nina as they journeyed about the park. Finally visiting the attraction both had been enthralled with the background music. Gina having sat on a bench with them and observed as they held each others hands their eyes closed listening to the violins and wind instruments play.

Thursday, July 14th 1800 hours, Paris France

Mireille and Kirika had joined the Baldwin's for a farewell dinner at the rented home. They would be flying back to the United States, Friday morning. Randy had already made a trip to the airfield to prepare the Gulfstream for departure. Randy and Gina had decided that Irena and Nina would meet their step-sister Ashley in New York. Ashley who was attending a summer camp at the Julliard School of Music was going to be participating in a recital on Saturday. It would be perfect for all of them.

Corey still in Denver, Colorado at a summer camp there would meet his sister and new step-sisters in Denver. Randy and Gina both knew that the new family needed a get together. A couple of days in the Rockies would help. Randy tempted to ask Mireille and Kirika to come with them but decided against it. Both of his friends had other things to do.

With Irena and Nina sound asleep, Randy and Gina both pondered how they would introduce Ashley and Corey to Irena and Nina. The cover story of their parent's death in a house fire was crafted. Temporarily taken in by Mireille, the adoption by Randy Baldwin and Gina was a matter of friendship and official records. Though neither Randy nor Gina wanted to conceal the truth of their origins it was in the best interests of all that it would be this way at least for now.

Friday, July 15th 0900 hours, Airfield Toussus-le-Noble, France

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura watched as the Gulfstream began its take-off roll the Rolls Royce power plants whining at full power. Mireille watched as the plane seemed to dip its right wing in farewell as it climbed into the morning sky, its destination New York. Turning back to the Land Rover, Mireille got in the vehicle and started it. Randy had rented a storage facility large enough to accommodate the Land Rover so she and Kirika would not have to worry about finding a place to park it. Randy Baldwin had told her that if they needed to use it to do so. Kirika climbing into the vehicle nodded to Mireille, "Shall we go?"

Friday, July 15th 1100 hours, Gainesville, Georgia

Sheriff Phil Nagel munched on his salad as he reread the e-mail from Randy Baldwin for the tenth time since getting it. Not a small e-mail by any means, it gave a detailed account of Randy and Gina Baldwin's trip to Europe including the surprise that the Baldwin family had just grown by two. Phil looked at the clock on the wall and did a rough calculation, "Jeez they will be in New York in an hour or two."

Friday, July 15th, 1700 hours, New York, New York

Ashley Baldwin finished the last piece and closed the cover to the keyboard. Her mentor, Mrs. Pike have spoken with Ashley's instructor congratulated her on her performance then glancing at the door turned back to Ashley, "Dear, you mother is outside. She needs to speak with you."

Ashley apprehensive wondered why. Her mother and step-father were supposedly still in Europe and were not due until tomorrow. Had something happened to her father?

Gina Baldwin waited for Ashley to appear and then embraced her daughter, "Ashley, there is something we need to talk about."

Escorted to the instructor's office, Gina closed the door then turned to her daughter "Ashley while we were in Europe, a situation came up involving Aunt Mireille and Aunt Kirika. Two young girls lost their parents who were very close friends to Aunt Mireille. Your Step-Father and I were in Paris when Aunt Mireille told us what happened and since Aunt Mireille could not care for them as she constantly travels; she asked us if we could help. You're Step-Father and I decided that we could. You and Corey have two new step-sisters."

Ashley Baldwin having sat down replied, "Cool. When can I go meet them?" Gina smiled at her daughter, "Right now." Gina and Ashley walked to the main entrance of the school where the limousine that was part of the Penthouse Package stood waiting. Opening the door for his passengers, and ensuring that both were comfortable the driver then got into the drivers seat and headed towards the W Hotel.

Randy having stayed with Irena and Nina had watched them as they took in the skyline of New York from the penthouse suite patio. During the limousine ride from the airport both had peered intently at their surroundings as the limousine made its way into the city, the skyscrapers seeming to stretch forever from ground to sky, their windows twinkling and flashing in the sunlit afternoon. Arriving at the hotel they had both leaned back trying to see the top of the hotel but could not. Was this too much at once for both? As Randy answered the phone that announced the return of his wife and step-daughter, Irena and Nina entered the penthouse to await their step-sisters arrival.

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura returned from an evening out to find an e-mail waiting for them from Randy Baldwin, "My wife and I want to thank you both for your assistance in the previous matter. We will be leaving for Denver, Colorado Saturday evening to catch up with Corey. The introductions between Irena and Nina with Ashley went very well and all three girls are enjoying each others company. The hotel was gracious enough to allow an impromptu performance within their lobby which has a grand piano. Both of you would have enjoyed the performance, perhaps Mireille the next time we may meet you would like to make it a quintet?

Signed Randy and Gina Baldwin."

Mireille smiling wrote a brief reply, "Monsieur it would be a pleasure to do so. Till we all meet again. Signed Mireille and Kirika."

Sunday, July 17th 1300 hour's local, Denver, Colorado

Corey Baldwin's introduction to his step-sisters took place at the hotel where he and his teammates had been staying the night before. The mysterious phone call asking that he come to the lobby alone had at first worried him, but his step-father Randy sitting in the lobby had abetted his fears.

Randy had explained to Corey what had transpired and with Corey happy to meet Irena and Nina, Randy led him to a private reception room that had been reserved for such a purpose. Randy reflecting on how well things had gone was lost in thought while watching Corey and his teammates as they played on the field before him was not paying attention to the wayward soccer ball as it headed directly towards him.

Irena was though and did a somersault over her step-fathers head and promptly sent the wayward ball sailing back with a well placed head butt much to the surprise of Gina who had seen Irena launch herself from her stadium chair. Randy came back to reality at that point realizing just what Irena had done, "Nice form Irena," as Ashley with mouth agape looked on in amazement at the acrobatic skill of her step-sister.

Both Corey and Ashley began to wonder at that point just what else their step-sisters talents were. Gina looking at her husband pondered if they should reveal the truth.

Randy glanced at Gina and only shrugged his shoulders at her questioning looks.

Wednesday, July 20th 1800 hours, Baldwin Farm, Hall County, Georgia

Sheriff Phil Nagel sitting in the study with Randy Baldwin had met his friend at Peachtree-Dekalb Airport earlier in the day and had absorbed the bizarre tale that Randy had told. The news reports on CNN of financial irregularities in Europe which had been uncovered after the death of man involved had been recalled, "So Randy you are telling me you were involved in this from the beginning only you were an unwitting participant?"

Randy Baldwin eyeing the closed doors of his study nodded, "Yes, Phil that was the case. When I was involved in the investigation in France, I had no idea just how far and wide it had spread. Had the programmer remained on top of his little program he might have continued undetected, but it caused a cascade effect which eventually involved Irena and Nina."

Phil Nagel shook his head in puzzlement, "The two women, Mireille and Kirika? They were part of an earlier scheme to cause an upheaval, but when things went awry Galen who schemed up this mess decided to create another pair of killers namely Irena and Nina?"

Randy nodded, "Yes. That was his goal, but his was playing with too hot of a fire. Crazy as it may seem he wanted to stage a rift between the European Union countries themselves. Only things went haywire because he got greedy."

Interrupted by the knock on the door, Randy looked up to see Gina who announced; "Dinner is ready you two." Phil grinned, "I am looking forward to it."

Both men entered the porch where the table had been setup and joined their respective wives. Irena and Nina sitting with Corey and Ashley looked up as Randy sat at the head of the table.

Looking around at those gathered around the table, Randy smiled "Let's all give thanks for what we are about to receive..."

Fini

Authors Notes:

Time Line

This story takes place five years after events chronicled in the original NOIR episode "Birth". The author's story line "Associations" initially took place about six months after "Birth" and then after the initial encounter between Mireille Bouquet, Kirika Yumura and Randy Baldwin goes forward about 4 years later.

The author's story line "Secrets" takes places about 8 months after "Associations". The story line, "The Forgotten" takes place about two months after "Secrets".

Characters

With the exception of Mireille Bouquet, Kirika Yumura and Sister Altena all others mentioned within this story are of my own creations.

The creation of Irena and Nina took some thought. Sister Altena's true motives were never fully revealed but she did have big plans for Mireille and Kirika as Noir. I believe that Mireille and Kirika being the pawns that they were had been among the many duped by Altena.

Fleshing out Irena and Nina led me to look at Kirika's own background. The methods used by Sister Altena were largely effective in regards to Kirika. Kirika, at her current age is still plagued by memory losses. Also the training methods utilized on Kirika bear out her abilities as an assassin. Irena and Nina having been exposed to those same training techniques have certain abilities that not even Randy Baldwin or his wife Gina currently understand or are even aware of.

Geography

Place names such as those mentioned in the story line are accurate, with the exception of "The Manor". I took the liberty of placing it near the small town of Pas de la Casa, France which is near the French and Spanish border. The small but quaint village sits on the eastern side of the Pyrenees Mountains.

About the Baldwin's

Randy Baldwin who first appeared in the "Associations" story line would meet Gina Frazier who would eventually become his wife along with Corey Frazier and Ashley Frazier. "Helped" along by Kirika who forces the painful past from Randy, it is in "Secrets" where Randy Baldwin will ask Gina to marry him. It is during "Secrets" that the future Mrs. Gina Baldwin will learn the truth about her future husband interaction with Mireille and Kirika but their own secrets as well after her daughter is rescued by Mireille and Kirika.

Is Randy a Soldat? No. He is not. He is an outsider that had become drawn into the dark and troubled lives of Mireille and Kirika. He wears a ring that bears the infamous symbol of NOIR the two maidens each lifting a sword before them. A small but just as detailed pendant is worn by Gina around her neck; a locket attached has the photos of both Mireille and Kirika as a symbol of the women's friendships towards each other.

Cast of Characters

Below is the list of characters that appeared within this story.

NOIR

Cast of Characters

The Forgotten

By Steve Edward

Randy Maynard Baldwin – Retired Central Intelligence Agency

Randy, age 50. Birth month of June is 6 foot 2 inches and a trim 180 pounds with steel grey eyes and mix of grey in his brown hair. Retired from the Central Intelligence Agency when he was 45, specialist in economics and banking; side specialty weapons, marital arts, explosives, infiltration and when the need a rose killing. His first encounter with Mireille and Kirika had been in the Middle East, five years earlier. Present day career was freelance consulting mainly in security work involving financial situations. He lives in northern Georgia, in Hall County.

Mireille Bouquet – Blond haired Corsican beauty with steel blue eyes, current age is 26. Mireille's weapon of choice is the Walther P-99 9MM handgun; with 16 round magazine and 1 in the chamber. She is one half of NOIR.

Kirika Yumura – Slight in stature, of Asian descent, current age 25. Kirika's weapon of choice is the M1934 Beretta with 7 round magazine and 1 in the chamber. She is the other half of NOIR and is considered by Randy to be the most dangerous woman he had ever encountered.

Gina Baldwin – The former Gina Frazier age 45 is now the newlywed wife of Randy Maynard Baldwin, age 50.

First meets her future and present husband in October of last year, during a hiking trip with her two children; Corey now age 13 and Ashley now age 14. The meeting chronicled during the storyline "Associations", eventually leads both Randy and Gina to marry in mid-June after a visit by Noir in mid-April to Georgia chronicled in "Secrets".

Corey Baldwin – The former Corey Frazier age now age 13 is the step-son to Randy Maynard Baldwin. Now in high school with his older sister Ashley, Corey's favorite activities includes soccer, fishing and picking up martial arts from his new dad; Corey also just likes hanging out with Randy.

Ashley Baldwin – The former Ashley Frazier now age 14 is step-daughter to Randy Maynard Baldwin. Ashley who will enter the 9th grade of High School in the coming school year is an accomplished pianist. Kidnapped by a disgruntled Frazier family member as chronicled in the author's story "Secrets" Ashley is eventually rescued by Noir in mid-April, shortly before the marriage between her mother Gina Frazier and Randy Baldwin. Besides piano, Ashley too has picked up the martial arts bug and has become a studious learner.

Tabitha Alexander – Director United States Intelligence Agency –

Red hair and green eyed. First female director of the Intelligence Agency and Randy's former boss had grilled Randy upon his return from last and final mission he had performed five years earlier regarding events surrounding encounter with Noir. Nick name is Tabby. She is a member of the Soldats, whose activities are not controlled by any government.

Sister Altena – Deceased. Estimated to be 55 years old at time of death, she was a member of the Soldats who resurrected Noir for her own gain to be used by her at will.

Killed during a showdown with the final two Noir candidates, Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura; Sister Altena plunged to her death in an underground chamber within "The Manor" after Kirika Yumura bodily slams into her.

Sister Altena had apparently already planned for yet another pair of Noir, yet this was not known at the time by either Mireille or Kirika.

Sister Katrina – Age 84. Though in appearance to be frail and walking with the aid of a cane, her mind is still sharp and is always in the company of two young nuns; Sister Kanna and Sister Jane. Sister Katrina sends to Randy Baldwin one of the most rare books on earth, the Lagonel Manuscript including a fraction of the huge number historical records pertaining to previous Noir's. It is within these historical records that will bring Randy and Gina Baldwin to Europe in an attempt to prevent the formation of another Noir pair.

Sister Kanna – Age 19. She is one of two assistants and care givers to Sister Katrina.

Sister Jane – Age 19. She is one of two assistants and care givers to Sister Katrina.

Irena – Estimated age 14. Raised in secrecy from the Soldats, Irena is training to become part of the next Noir. She is the identical twin to fellow Noir candidate, Nina. After the confrontation at the convent near Pas de la Casa, France with Noir and Randy Baldwin it was discovered she had been under the influence of mind altering and personality altering drugs. At Randy Baldwin's request, and backed up by Noir he and his wife Gina adopts the young girl into their family.

Nina – Estimated age 14. Raised in secrecy from the Soldats, Nina is training to become part of the next Noir. She is identical twin to fellow Noir candidate, Irena. After the confrontation at the convent near Pas de la Casa, France with Noir and Randy Baldwin it was discovered she had been under the influence of mind altering and personality altering drugs. At Randy Baldwin's request, and backed up by Noir he and his wife Gina adopts the young girl into their family.

NOIR

Cast of Characters

The Forgotten

By Steve Edward

Ned Smith – Agency Bureau Chief in Paris France

Formerly part of a Central Intelligence Agency Rapid Response Team, Ned Smith is the Bureau Chief in Paris, France and receives the intelligence package along with a secure satellite communications system to be given to Randy Baldwin at Tarbes, France. This character is introduced during "Associations".

Sheriff Phil Nagel – Hall County Sheriff

Longtime childhood friend of Randy Baldwin, he sees Randy and Gina off at the airport but not before receiving a sealed manila envelope containing instructions that details what to do in the event of his friend's death.

Jill Nagel – Wife of Sheriff Phil Nagle

She is fellow school teacher and friend of Gina Baldwin.

Sir Richard Galen – Co-conspirator and member of Sister Altena's inner circle. He was occupant number one of the meeting chair in London, England. He supplied the drugs to Irena and Nina in effort to make them the next Noir. He dies by Mireille Bouquet's hands on the grounds of "The Manor" along with five others who were part of the late Sister Altena's grand scheme. Sir Galen was the only one initially identified; the remaining five involved are unknown.

Kurt Ludwig – Instructor

Kurt Ludwig had been an instructor at the former private school located in Germany. An Ex-East German Secret Police member his specialty had been torture and killing. In the employ of Sir Richard Galen, he had been left alone at the school while Sir Galen was attending the "ritual" at "The Manor". He is identified by a computer that had been found on the school grounds and is tracked to Zurich, Switzerland where he meets his end at the hands of Kirika Yumura inside his hotel room.

Steve Edward

Atlanta, Georgia

December 2004


End file.
